iswpfandomcom_de-20200213-history
ISWP Staffel 8 - Episoden
Hier gehts zum ISWP Staffel 8 Hauptartikel Where in the World are Anne and Keith Steward? Um seinen (vielleicht etwas leichtfertig getätigten) Schwur, seine Eltern zu suchen, in die Tat umzusetzen, reiste Gregory Steward von Kobe nach London. Im Schlepptau hatte er dabei seine M.A.R.S.-Kollegen, deren Hilfe er sich mit dem Versprechen von sehr viel Geld versichert hatte. Auf dem Flug klingelte Gregory noch schnell seinen Onkel Angus aus dem Schlaf, um diesen die Formalitäten des Zoll abwickeln und die ganze Truppe vom Flughafen abholen zu lassen. Der frühere Botschafter Großbrittaniens in Seattle machte seinem Neffen bereits am Telefon Vorhaltungen, dass dieser nicht wie versprochen auf das Anwesen des Konsuls aufgepasst, sondern sich mit zwielichtigen Gestalten in der Weltgeschichte herumgetrieben hatte. Auf dem Weg vom Flughafen ins Hotel nahm er Gregory mit in einen Gentlemen´s Club, um ihm dort beim Frühstück die Lage zu erklären: Gregory müsse sich nun endlich seiner Verantwortung als künftiger Earl stellen und dazu zunächst einmal ein Studium beginnen. Dies sei er seinem Onkel, seinen Eltern und nicht zuletzt der Tradition schuldig. Nach längerer Diskussion willigte Gregory schließlich ein, erbat sich aber noch einen Versuch, dem Verbleib seiner Eltern nachzugehen, bevor er das Studium der Parapsychologie in Edinburgh beginnen würde. Angus willigte ein, nahm jedoch das Florett, welches er dem jungen Adligen vor über zwei Jahren geliehen hatte, als Pfand an sich. Nachdem Gregory die Rahmenbedingungen ausgehandelt und Jim sich derweil bei einem blanken Friseur und einem vernünftigen Herrenausstatter stadtfein gemacht hatte, trafen sich die Ermittler in ihrem Hotel, um gemeinsam Pläne zu schmieden und die Ermittlungsakten von Scotland Yard und einem Privatdetektiv durchzusehen. Die Eltern waren zu einem achttägigen Segeltörn vor der Küste Neu Englands aufgebrochen und nicht wieder zurückgekehrt. Eine ausgedehnte Suche nach ihnen oder Überresten ihres Bootes verlief erfolglos. Ebenso fruchtlos nahmen die Recherchen des von der Familie engagierten Privatdetektivs ihr Ende, als der Mann in der Badewanne eines Bordells im Londoner East End an einer Überdosis Amphetaminen verstarb. Ausgehend von Indizien und jede Menge unverbundener Informationen und Annahmen entwickelte Gregory zusammen mit seinen Kollegen in der Folge ein äusserst dichtes Netz von - teils paranoiden - Vermutungen und Unterstellungen, welche neben Schotten, Elfen und Druiden im Besonderen eigentlich so ziemlich jedem Einwohner Großbrittaniens ein Motiv für den Mord an den Stewards unterschoben. ---- Will doch bloß ´elfen! Der Detektiv und Scotland Yard haben bereits einige der angesprochenen Spuren aufzunehmen versucht: * Der letzte Kontakt war im Hafen von York (Maine). * Dieser Hafen wäre auch wieder das Ziel der Rundfahrt gewesen. * Der Proviant dürfte zwischen 3 und 6 Wochen reichen. * Ausser den beiden war offenbar niemand an Bord. * Aufzeichnungen der letzten Telefongespräche vor Abreise sind vorhanden. * Alle offensichtlichen magischen Hilfsmittel (Naturgeister; Finderituale) wurden bereits vergeblich versucht. Die Ereignisse der heutigen Session in ihrer ungefähren Reihenfolge: * Sandra hat zwei Friedhöfe gefunden, auf denen ein Monty Reed begraben ist. Der Matrix-Run auf den ersten scheiterte. * Bill hat neben der Erkenntnis, dass Monty kein Stammgast des Etablissements gewesen und an seinem letzten Abend auch keine einschlägigen Dienstleistungen dort in Anspruch genommen hat, noch etwas anderes aus dem Bordell im East-End mitgebracht. * In der Nacht hat Gregory von einer verrottenden Hängebrücke mitten im Dschungel geträumt. * Am Morgen haben die drei auf dem Friedhof das Grab des fraglichen Mr. Reed entdeckt und dann über den Aufsteller des Grabsteins den Träger der Grabstelle, Reeds Bruder, identifiziert. * Gregory hat den Bruder besucht, sich dort als Johnathan Blake ausgegeben und eine Absage kassiert. * Am Nachmittag hat Gregory dann wieder jeden Einwohner Großbrittaniens verdächtigt (Yaks, Snowdonia-Elfen, Druiden, Lord-Protector, Rhonabwy, Onkel McBright, Eddings, ...). * Die Charaktere haben die Infos der Boston-Detektei erhalten: Reed ist an einer Überdosis Amphetamine verstorben; vom Boot wurde keine Spur gefunden (obwohl man das bei einer Explosion o. ä. erwartet hätte), besondere Infrarot-Ereignisse gab es in der Zeit in dem Seegebiet auch nicht, mehr als 600 große Schiffe haben das Gebiet in der Zeit passiert, ausser einem GreenWar-Run gab es in der Gegend keine Schattenaktivitäten zu dem Zeitpunkt. * Ausserdem wurde überlegt, dass ein potentieller Erbschleicher vermutlich kein Interesse daran gehabt hätte, die Leichen verschwinden zu lassen und damit die Erbfolge um 10 Jahre (bis die Stewards offiziell für tot erklärt werden) zu verzögern. * Die bestellten Waffen wurden telefonisch gemeldet. Nachdem er aber nicht wusste wohin mit ihnen, vertagte Gregory die Übergabe bis zum Eintreffen des Vans. * Die ganze Truppe ging zum Essen ins Harrods. * Bei ihrer Rückkehr wurde die Gruppe von einem unbekannten Attentäter im Hotel überfallen und übel zugerichtet. Gregory kassierte mehr als zehn Kästchen und auch Bill war nah am Limit. Der Attentäter zog sich sofort zurück und entkam in die Nacht. Gregory war bei seiner Kamikaze-Reaktion auf die explodierende Fensterfront aufgefallen, wie überaus schlank der Angreifer zu sein schien. Daher begann er nach seinem Erwachen vor allem die Elfen im Allgemeinen und im Besonderen zu verdächtigen. ---- "East End. Ihr fürchtet diese Bordelle. Die Orks haben zu gierig und zu tief gebohrt. Du weißt, was sie in der Dunkelheit des Stundenhotels erweckt haben. Brennen und Jucken, das Grauen." (frei nach Tolkien) ---- Die Hütte auf den Hebriden Einer ominösen Eingebung folgend ließ Gregory die Zelte in London von heute auf morgen abbrechen und verlegte die Ermittlungen in eine einsame Hütte auf einer entlegeneren Hebrideninsel. Das Anwesen gehörte der Familie Steward, lag malerisch oberhalb einer Steilküste und bot dem Ermittlerteam genug Platz, um sich ein paar Tage gemeinschaftlich über die Entscheidung ihres "Johnsons" zu wundern. Der hatte den Tipp mit der Hütte von seinem persönlichen Dämon erhalten, behielt diese nebensächliche Information aber lieber für sich. So saß man im gottverlassenen Nirgendwo herum, testete die Whiskey-Vorräte, prüfte aus alter Gewohnheit (und weil in der ersten Nacht seltsame Geräusche ums Haus zu hören waren) die taktischen Optionen im Falle eines Angriffs und wartete. Sandra und Vanessa patrouillierten gemeinsam die Steilküste entlang zu einem alten Leuchtturm. Dabei warfen sie die Frage auf, ob Gregory als Auftraggeber und Anführer der Mission überhaupt wisse, was er da tut. Aufgrund der vorangegangenen Erfahrungen mit der schillernden Persönlichkeit des jungen Adeligen waren sich die beiden Frauen sofort einig, dass der Gute keine Ahnung habe. Trotzdem wollten sie ihm die Gefolgschaft nicht versagen und beschlossen, die weiteren Entwicklungen auf sich zukommen zu lassen. Dann klingelte das Telefon. Das war schon insofern bemerkenswert, weil das Haus eigentlich garkeinen Telefonanschluss besitzt. Das Klingeln drang aus einem unter dem Dielenboden versteckten Geheimfach. Als Gregory den Hörer abnahm, bekam er vom dem mysteriösen Anrufer den Rat, den neben dem Telefon liegenden - scheinbar kaputten - Kompass zu nehmen und auf der vor der Insel ankernden Segelyacht in See zu stechen. Die Yacht war in der vorangegangenen Nacht unvermittelt in der Bucht unterhalb der Hütte aufgetaucht. Sie war seetüchtig und ausreichend proviantiert. Nicht, dass das Gegenteil jemanden aufgehalten hätte. Also machten sich die Ermittler per Segelschiff auf die vermeintliche Suche nach den Eltern von Gregory. Segelerfahrung war gottseidank aufgrund diverser vorangegangener Abenteuer bei den Marines ausreichend vorhanden. Hy Brasil * ein Eisberg, der eine tropische Insel umhüllt * gefährliche Inselbewohner und Katapultfallen * der Nektar der Verwandlung ---- Wer hat Angst vorm Klabautermann? Auf der Yacht ging es den magischen Kompass folgend immer weiter. Sandra und Curtis haben sich erstmal betrunken, um die Goblinisierung einigermaßen zu verkraften und sind dann eingeschlafen. Greg gab derweil den Capitano und hat das Boot gleich mal in einen Sturm reinmanövriert, während er sich an den Mast gebunden hatte. Als Curtis dann aufwachte und nach oben ging, wurde er fast von Bord gespült und gerade noch von Gregory gerettet und wiederum an den Mast gebunden. Als Sandra ebenfalls nach oben ging, bekam das Boot Schlagseite und alle versuchten, ins Beiboot zu gelangen. Greg nahm einen Umweg (oder Abkürzung, weil er schneller war?!) über die Reling und das Kielschwert des Bootes und löste das Beiboot, sodass es ohne irgend jemanden(!) an Bord vom Sturm weggerissen wurde. Auf Curtis' Vorschlag hin, den Mast wegzusprengen, kam Greg die glorreiche Idee nach ca. 5 Minuten, den Mast doch auszuklinken. Was dann das Boot wieder stabilisierte soweit. Grund für die Schieflage war, dass Greg - einer alten Familientradition folgend, dass kein Steward je von einer Seereise zurückkehrte - die Segel nicht eingeholt hatte als der Sturm aufzog. In dem ganzen Trubel bekam Curtis noch eine Kokosnuss auf den Kopf und Sandra diese zu fassen, auf der sich ein Zettel befand mit dem Hinweis "Der Kompass morst, ihr Idioten!". Soweit konnten sich alle völlig erschöpft noch unter Deck schleppen und schliefen den Sturm gewissermaßen aus. Sandra und Curtis wachten als erstes auf und haben dem Capitano dann noch ein wenig mit seiner Klappkoje eingeklemmt als Strafaktion sozusagen. Sandra kümmerte sich danach um den Diesel, Curtis wurde in die Küche zum Kochen abkommandiert und der junge Adelige ging an die Steuerinstrumente unter Deck, als er eine seltsame, schwarze Gestalt neben Curtis bemerkte: Ein Geist begann, sich zu materialisieren. Der Geist stieß einen seltsamen Laut aus, der allen Anwesenden körperliche Schmerzen verursachte. Greg ging sofort in den Angriff, verätzte sich jedoch die Hand, als er die Gestalt berührte. Curtis versuchte es erst mit Manablitzen, dann mit der Wasserbrause aus der Kombüse, half aber irgendwie nichts. Sandra probierte, Kontakt herzustellen zum Geist und wurde promt von diesem hypnotisiert. Greg wurde schließlich vom Geist getötet; letzten Endes konnte Curtis dann doch mit Manablitzen gerade noch so den Geist "betäuben" - dieser erstarrte. Curtis wollte seinen Speer holen, um ihm den Rest zu geben, während der Sandra sich wieder erholte. Der Geist kam aber wieder zu Leben, woraufhin Sandra ihm einen Säurestrom verpasste - angesichts der Vermutung, dass es sich um einen toxischen Geist handelte, war dieses Unterfangen jedoch unter keinem guten Stern zu sehen und Sandra ging demzufolge zu Boden. Curtis konnte den Geist gerade noch so mit dem Speer erledigen, ehe auch er zusammenbrach. Da Sandra sich Gott sei Dank schnell erholte, gelang es ihr, Greg zu stabilisieren. ---- Good luck to the Barley Mow! Nachdem Greg wieder oben auf war, schleppten Sandra und Gregory den bewußtlosen Curtis in die Koje. Der junge Aristokrat versuchte wortreich, Sandra von der momentanen Gefahr zu überreden, in der sie sich befänden, ohne dabei allerdings allzu konkret oder überzeugend zu werden. Wie so oft gab Sandra ihrem Bauchgefühl nach, übergab Greg den magischen Kompass und legte sich neben Curtis ebenfalls schlafen. Zurück an Deck steuerte Gregory die mitgenommen Yacht weiter durch die Nacht, bis er eine seltsame, riesenhafte Gestalt am Horizont ausmachte. Während er zunächst versuchte, auszuweichen, bemerkte er, wie er Grund schrammte, was sich als tentakelhafte Auswuchse der Gestalt erwies. In wilden Manövern versuchte er, dem Monster zu entkommen. Curtis erwachte als erstes und weckte Sandra auf. Diese teilte ihm mit, dass Greg sie unter Deck geschickt hatte und die Anweisung ausgab, sich möglich leise zu verhalten. Als beide feststellten, dass die Yacht sich nicht mehr bewegte, beschlossen sie, sich mittel Periskop und einer Besenstil-Spiegel-Konstruktion ein wenig auf Deck umzusehen, konnten jedoch keine Spur von Gregory entdecken. Da Greg zwar den Aufgang, jedoch aber nicht die Vorderdeckluke im Frachtraum verriegelt hatte, kletterten Sandra Curtis und der dazugestoßenen Tex aus dem Schiffsbauch und fanden sich in einem unwirklichen Schiffsfriedhof wieder. In der Nähe erblickten sie eine riesige Galleone, von der aus Lichter leuchteten. Mutig bewegte sich das Trio über Holzplanken und Fangnetze, wurde dabei jedoch von schwarzen Tentakeln angegriffen, die letztlich die Überreste der Yacht in die Tiefe zogen. Die Drei konnten sich ans Deck der Galleone retten und nahmen diese in Augenschein. Während Tex und Curtis versuchten, eine Türe aufzustemmen - was ihnen auch gelang - und in der Folge Tex von wütendem Geschrei und einem Bierkrug darniedergestreckt wurde, ehe es gelang, die Türe wieder zu verschließen, entdeckte Sandra eine Treppe. Der an-geschlagene Tex wurde zurückgelassen und Sandra und Curtis begaben sich nach unten. Hinter einem Vorhang entdeckten sie eine Art Seemannskneipe mit Gestalten aus allen Jahrhunderten und Kulturkreisen. Zwei sturzbetrunkene Wachen konnten sie gerade noch ausschalten, wobei es sich herausstellte, dass diese echt waren - auch wenn es sich um Conquistatores aus dem 16 Jh. zu handeln schien. Zusammen mit dem wiederum dazugestoßenen Tex betrat man wagemutig aber unbemerkt die Kneipe. Sandra begab sich zum anderen Endes des Raumes, wohingegen es Tex und Curtis zum Tresen zog. Bei der eher grotesken und an einen Guhl erinnerenden Gestalt hinter dem Tresen bestellen beide einen Humpen Rum, was die Aufmerksamkeit des ganzen Raumes auf sich zog. Etwas unschlüssig, was zu tun sei, nahm Tex einen Zug aus dem Humpen, um sogleich lichterloh in Flammen zu stehen. Sandra erreichte Tex gerde noch rechtzeitig, um ihn zum sich übergeben zu bringen und somit das Teufelszeug wieder auszuspucken. Curtis fackelte ebenfalls nicht lange und verpasste dem Barkeeper, der sich in einen geflügelten Schatten verwandelte und zu fliehen suchte, noch eins mit dem Speer, ehe ein Tumult in der Kneipe ausbrach. Währenddessen verspielte Greg zuerst den magischen Kompass und danach seine Seele (die juristisch gesehen ja eigentlich Braduk gehört) an den schiefzahnigen Käpt'n der Galleone. Häuptling unersättliches ´ohr Nachdem die Schlägerei, welche sich an Bord der Galleone in Folge des unbedachten Schluckes aus dem Humpen und dem riskanten Glücksspiel am Tisch des Kapitäns ergeben hatte, durch das "Eingreifen" vieler Fangarme unterbrochen worden war, retteten sich Gregory, Jim Und Sandra durch eine Sprung aus dem Fenster der Kapitänskajüte in das am Heck befestigte Beiboot bzw. direkt ins eiskalte Wasser. Gregory ließ das Ruderboot zu Wasser und nahm seine beiden elfischen Kollegen mit an Bord, um so schnell als möglich den Kanonensalven der Galleone zu entkommen. Zum Glück der Schiffbrüchigen war die Galleone vollkommen maneuvrierunfähig und konnte so nur die vier Heck-Geschütze zum Einsatz bringen, die die Nuss-Schale allesamt verfehlten. Gregory ruderte das Boot den schmalen Kanal zwischen den wuchernden Meerespflanzen entlang, bis er sich schließlich erschöpft von Sandra ablösen ließ. Die drei hatten bereits mehrere Hundert Meter zwischen sich und die Galleone gebracht, als Jim bemerkte, dass das Ungeheuer hinter ihnen her getaucht kam. Die beiden Elfen-Freunde versuchten Sandra daraufhin dazu zu überreden, ihren Kopf ins Wasser zu stecken und ein "pling" abzugeben. Als die Elfin sich weigerte, beschlossen die beiden Männer ihr gesamtes Überredungsgeschick aufzufahren. Hierzu aktivierte Jimmy seinen Ohrring, konnte Sandra jedoch trotzdem nicht zum Eintauchen ihres Kopfes bewegen. Das Ungeheur war inzwischen unter dem Ruderboot angelangt und verlangsamte dort; offenbar auf der Suche nach etwas. Der Kapitano gab Anweisung, sich möglichst unauffällig und still zuverhalten, was Sandra zum Anlass nahm gleich völlig zu verschwinden. Die beiden Elfen saßen nun wenige Meter über dem sicheren Tod zusammengekauert und machten mehrere, einfallsreiche, gottseidank bereits im Ansatz abgebrochene Versuche, sich selbst zum Verhängnis zu werden. Derweil kam das Ungeheuer immer näher und begann schließlich, mit seinen Tentakeln das Boot zu umgreifen. Da endlich hatte der Kapitano den Geistesblitz, dass Magie das Ungeheuer anzöge und dass, nachdem er keine magischen Gegenstände aktiviert hatte, wohl Jim das Untier herbei geködert haben musste. Jim hatte inzwischen auch die Initiative ergriffen und war aus dem Boot ins Wasser gesprungen. Also sprang Gregory dem Elfen hinterher und begann, kaum im Wasser angekommen, am Ohrring seines Kollegen zu zerren. Dieser verstand die Situation sofort und deaktivierte den Fokus. Allerdings hatte das Seeungeheuer bereits Gefallen an den beiden Insassen des Bootes gefunden. Daher konnten die beiden am Schluß nur durch viel Glück (Karma) wieder zurück ins Boot und mit dem Boot dem Monster entkommen. Als das Monster hinter den beiden Elfen zurück blieb, begannen die beiden, nach Sandra zu suchen, die auch sofort wieder auftauchte. Gemeinsam steuerten die drei ihr Boot der Nadel des Kompasses nach auf die offene See hinaus und fanden mit dessen Hilfe den schmalen Riss durch den sie diese unheimliche Welt verlassen konnten. thumb|left|Eine KuhAm anderen Ende des Spalts fanden sich die drei Reisenden an der weißen Steilküste der grünen Insel wieder. Hinter ihnen lag eine mächtige magische Barriere, die sich auf See den ganzen Horizont entlang erstreckte und vor ihnen das nächste Ziel ihrer Reise. Sie gingen an Land und fassten den Beschluss, sich zuerst einmal landesüblich einzukleiden. Auf dem Weg in die nächste Siedlung schloßen die drei Freundschaft mit einheimischen Kühen und frischten bei der Gelegenheit auch gleich ihre Seperethiel-Kenntnisse auf. ---- Keine Stunde der Patrioten Noch vor dem Morgengrauen begann der kleine Bahnhof sich mit Leben zu füllen. Etliche Fahrgäste fanden sich auf dem Bahnsteig ein und auch Tex und Curtis gesellten sich dazu. Eine etwas längere Diskussion, wie man ohne Geld, aber 1. Klasse wenn schon, nach Dublin kommen wollte, wurde jäh unterbrochen: Das geübte Auge des Docs bemerkte wie sich drei Gestalten beim Auslöschen der Beleuchtung gleichzeitig in Bewegung setzen. Eine Explosion an der Seite des Bahnhofes ließ alle in Dekung gehen, sodann die drei Gestalten Sturmhauben überzogen und Maschinenpistolen zückten. Einer von ihnen scheuchte Curtis aus dem Weg und lief zum Explosionsherd, um dort eine Person, die von Bodyguards geschützt wurde, niederzustrecken - und die Leibwächter gleich mit. Die anderen beiden hielten die Menge in Schach(t). Curtis probierte, seine neugewonnene Elfen-Autorität einzusetzen, was einer der Maskierten mit einer Farb(sic!)-Granate quittierte, die alle in Deckung zwang und den Maskierten die Gelgenheit gab, mit einem Kleintransporter zu fliehen. Nachdem der erste Schock überwunden war, löste sich die Menge der Bahnreisenden etwas auf. Während Curtis die Leute zu beruhigen suchte, inspizierte der Doc die Leichen und deren durch die Explosion zerstörtes Fahrzeug. Der Bahnhofswärter kündigte das Eintreffen der Polizei an, was dem Doc und Curtis nicht geheuer war, weswegen sie den Kaspar (aka Bahnhofswärter) versuchten, zu bestechen. Dieser blieb aber integer und so bleib beiden nicht anderes übrig, als sich unsichtbar zu machen und zu verschwinden. Die hektische Flucht vor den anrückenden Polizeisirenen führte beide nach einigen Kilometern nordöstlich in ein Waldstück. Bis zum Einsetzen der Dämmerung schlugen sich der Doc und Curtis durch's Unterholz, bis Curtis den Geruch von Rauch vernahm. So fand man eine brennende Holzhütte mit einem toten Ork davor - diesem wurde scheinbar die Kehle herausgerissen. Der Doc versuchte sich als Feuerwehrmann, wohingegen Curtis ins brennende Haus stürmte, um nach etwaigen anderen Bewohnern zu suchen. Er fand stattdessen eine Kammer mit Pelzen und Lederwaren sowie einige Essensvorräte, die er gerade noch eine Rauchvergiftung vermeidend bergen konnte. Letztlich oblag es Curtis noch, die Leiche des Orks in den Eingangsbereich der Hütte zu legen und sich für die Pelze zu bedanken, ehe die Flammen auf das gesamte Blockhaus übergriffen. Die aus dem Dorf stammenden Roben warfen beide ins Feuer und rüsteten sich mit den Fellen und Pelzen des Orks aus. Kleine Anmerkung: Bei den Opfern des Angriffs handelte es sich um zwei Polizisten oder Wachleute (Genaueres konntet Ihr nicht feststellen), die mit einem gepanzerten Kleintransporter unterwegs waren. Dieser wurde von einer ersten Explosion umgeworfen und mit einer zweiten kleineren Ladung am Heck aufgesprengt und vermutlich ausgeräumt. Der Frachtraum war bei Begutachtung zumindest leer. ---- Pakt der Wölfe & Return to Castle Wolfenstein Gerade als die Spur der Bestie zu verschwinden drohte, trafen die Jäger auf einen Waldweg und einen gebrechlichen menschlichen Wanderer, der die Charaktere durchaus zutreffend als Jäger einordnete und sich in seiner Erleichterung, dass sich endlich jemand des Wolfsproblems annehmen würde, sogleich als Führer in das nächste Dorf erbot. Die Charaktere folgten dem Alten zu einer befestigten Siedlung am Waldrand. Der Bürgermeister (und Wirt des einzigen Gasthauses am Ort) begrüßte die "Helden" und bot ihnen frei Kost und Logis, sowie 10.000 Pfund für die schnelle Beendigung der Wolfs-Gefahr. Offenbar hatte er schon vor ein paar Wochen das Kopfgeld ausgeschrieben, bislang aber noch keine weitere Antwort erhalten. Die Charaktere ließen sich zuerst von ihm die Geschichte des Problems schildern: * Vor gut drei Wochen war nachts ein Priester aus dem örtlichen Tempel entführt worden. * einige Tage später war ein Hirte von einem Wolf zerfleischt worden. * In der Folge war es immer öfter zu meist fatal endenden Angriffen durch den Wolf gekommen. * Inzwischen waren ein knappes Dutzend Menschen ums Leben gekommen. Neben dem Mönch wird auch ein junges Mädchen vermisst. Da es bereits spät war, zogen sich die Charaktere für die Nacht zurück. Am nächsten Morgen nutzten sie zunächst Küche und Baderaum des Wirtshauses, bevor sie auf den Markt gingen, um sich dort mit neuer Kleidung und Jagdausrüstung zu versorgen. Danach besuchten sie den Tempel. Dort fanden sie Spuren eines Kampfes in der Zelle des Mönchs aber auch Indizien dafür, dass kein Ein-, sondern ein Ausbruch statt gefunden hatte. Und aus alter Gewohnheit nutzten sie auch gleich die Gelegenheit, sich durch Einsammeln von DNA-Trägern für ein Ritual zu wappnen. Der Tempelobere vertraute Gregory schließlich auch an, dass sich der Mönch Baranos in den vorangegangenen Wochen oft Nachts zur Apotheke aufgemacht hatte. So machte sich der junge Adlige zusammen mit Bill zum Apotheker Alurys auf. Der erklärte leicht beschämt, dass er dem Mönch bei der Entwicklung einer neuen Ki-Kraft (die Verwandlung in einen Hund) behilflich gewesen sei. Die Entwicklung sei aber katastrophal verlaufen und nun sei der gute Mönch Opfer der Lykanthropie und müsse möglichst diskret und schnell zurück verwandelt werden. Dazu versprach der Apotheker ein Gegenmittel zur Verfügung zu stellen. Im Gegenzug würden die Charaktere die Geschichte für sich behalten. Während des Mittagessens (von dem Gregory wiederholt aufstand, um nochmal zur Apotheke zu eilen) wurden die Charaktere Zeugen einer Schlägerei, nach der Sandra (Fiona) ein metallischer Geschmack an ihrem Apfelmost auffiel. Eine Probe des Mosts wurde dem Apotheker zur Analyse überreicht. Nachdem sie noch ein paar weitere Dinge am Markt besorgt hatten, suchten die Jäger den Festplatz ausserhalb der Befestigung auf und führten dort ihr Finde-Ritual durch. Curtis (Steward), der als astraler Kundschafter eingesetzt war, folgte der Verbindung zu einer Ansammlung alter Gebäude etwa 30km nördlich der Siedlung. Der Versuch, der Verbindung in ein Haus zu folgen misslang aufrgund einer Abschirmung. Und so wartete er ausserhalb des Hauses auf den Sonnenuntergang und konnte wenig später ein Dutzend Wölfe (drei davon magisch aktiv) beobachten, wie sie das Haus verließen und sich auf die Jagd machten. Sehr spät wurde Curtis sich bewusst, dass er schon viel zu lange von seinem Körper getrennt war. Und so machte er sich in aller Eile auf den Rückweg. Die Rückkehr gelang ihm derart knapp, dass er sofort in Ohmacht fiel und erst am nächsten Morgen in seinem Bett erwachte. Seine Kollegen trugen ihn ins Gasthaus zurück. Unterwegs bemerkten sie eine Gruppe von zehn gepanzerten und gut bewaffneten Elfen in dunklen Uniformen, die gerade ihre Pferde in den Stall des Gasthauses bringen ließen. Und bevor sie sich heimlich auf ihre Zimmer stehlen konnten, kam der Bürgermeiste mit dem Anführer der Elfen auf die Charaktere zu und stellte sie einander vor: Der ausgesprochen schlanke, hochgewachsene und streng dreinblickende Elf sei Nathair MacMurrogh, der im Auftrag der Regierung dem Spuk in den nördlichen Wäldern ein Ende machen sollte. Der Elf schien von der Konkurrenz sichtlich unbeeindruckt und versprach, die Charaktere im Laufe der Zeit eingehender zu befragen. Dann empfahl er sich für die Nacht. Sandra (Fiona), die sich noch einmal zum Apotheker schlich, um das versprochene Gegenmittel zu holen, wurde von diesem zuerst ziemlich angepflaumt: Was sie schon wieder hier wolle und warum sie ihn so spät noch störe. Der Apotheker wurde schließlich noch aufgeregter, als er erfuhr, dass bereits Agenten der Regierung in der Stadt seien. Er ließ sich von Sandra (Fiona) versprechen, dass sie ihn von nun an nicht mehr aufsuchen werde und dass sie auch niemandem von ihrer Zusammenarbeit erzählen würde. Dann gab er ihr Gegengift und einen ausgehöhlten Dolch, bevor er sie endgültig hinauswarf. Am nächsten Morgen waren die Charaktere zunächst damit beschäftigt, ihre Erkenntnisse zu verwerten und für die Soldaten zu kochen, während der Regierungsagent bereits mit der Befragung des Bürgermeister begann. So dauerte es bis nach Mittag, bis die Jäger endlich nach Norden aufbrechen konnten. Sie schlugen sich abseits der Pfade so schnell sie konnten (ohne sich dabei total zu erschöpfen) durch den Urwald. Dabei entdeckten sie die Überreste eines entkernten und von unnatürlich schnell wachsendem Fels halb verschlungenen Kernkraftwerkes, unterzogen den Reaktorraum einer ausführlichen Begehung und Bill steckte seinen (linken) Arm in eine Wärem ausstrahlende Spalte am Boden des Raumes. Daraufhin juckte der Arm für den Rest des Nachmittags. Ausserdem trafen sie gegen Abend auf eine kleine Siedlung, um die sie jedoch einen Bogen machten. Eine halbe Stunde nach Sonnenuntergang wurden sich die Jäger schlagartig bewusst, dass sie mit stupidem Nach-Norden-Gehen das Versteck wahrscheinlich nicht würden finden können. Also wurde auf astrale Aufklärung umgeschaltet: Sandra (Fiona) suchte die Umgebung oberhalb der Baumwipfel ab, Gregory bewachte ihrem Körper und Bill kletterte auf den höchsten Baum der Umgebung, um mit aktiviertem Tomahawk als astrales Leuchtfeuer die Rückkehr von Sandra (Fiona) zu erleichtern. Dann kamen die Wölfe. Gregory wurde sofort in den Nahkampf verwickelt und konnte schließlich - Dank der großzügig erteilten "Bitzel-Hilfe" von Bill aus der Baumkrone - einen Wolf bewusstlos schlagen und die anderen in Schach halten. Bill, der vom Bitzel-Ring bereits zwei Mittlere eingesteckt hatte und sich ein wenig aktiver am Kampf beteiligen wollte, kletterte den Baum ein wenig hinab, aktivierte seine Axt, sprang darauf hin im Berserker-Rausch die restlichen neun Meter herunter und begann, die Wölfe klein zu hacken. Es gelang ihm schließlich, seinen Rausch zu beenden, nachdem er zwei Wölfe erledigt, einen anderen in die Flucht geschlagen und dem etwas unglücklich agierenden Baron eine schwere Wunde verpasst hatte. In dem Augenblick fand auch Sandra (Fiona) nach längerem Suchen zu ihrem Körper zurück. Nachdem eine Verfolgung der Wölfe fehlschlug, wurde Sandra (Fiona) damit betraut, einen Naturgeist zu beschwören und zu befragen. Der Geist der schließlich erschien, hatte eine Wolfgestalt angenommen und zeigte sich als derart wild, dass ihm nur der Weg zum Unterschlupf zu entlocken war, bevor er wieder verschwand. Mangels besserer Alternativen und angesichts des Zeitdruck beschlossen die Jäger, sich gleich zum Versteck auszumachen. Gerade als sie dem Wolfspfad bis zur Umgrenzungsmauer des Anwesens gefolgt waren, lichtete sich die Wolkendecke ein wenig und ließ den beinahe vollen Mond auf ein zerfallendes Herrenhaus scheinen. ---- Maniac Mansion - Schneller als das Nicht Als sich die Jäger an der Umfassungsmauer entlang, durch einen Spalt darin in den Hof und zum Herrenhaus hinüber schlichen, begannen die Wölfe, ihr Rudel durch Heulen zusammenzurufen. Gregory schwor seine Begleiterin darauf ein, besonders tüüf zu sprechen, da die Wölfe tiefere Töne nicht so gut würden wahrnehmen können. Die Elfen öffneten das eingerostete Eingangsportal und schlichen in das Anwesen. Da die aus dem Wald gerufenen Wölfe ihnen bereits auf den Fersen waren, schlossen sie es auch gleich wieder und entschieden, vorerst im relativ sicheren Haus zu bleiben. Bei der Durchsuchung des Erdgeschosses erledigte Gregory zwei Türen: Eine durch versehentliches Aus-den-Angeln-Heben, die andere brach er mit Hilfe eine großen Wappenschildes auf. An dem Platz, von dem er den Schild entfernt hatte, entdeckte Fiona ein Behältnis mit der Besitzurkunde des Hauses. Da war die zweite Tür aber bereits zu Bruch gegangen. Ebenfalls im Erdgeschoss legte Fiona ohne große Mühen eine Ansammlung von sieben Wölfen wieder schlafen, die sich gerade der beiden Jäger annehmen wollten. Ausserdem wurden die beiden von einem Rudel Ratten aus der Küche vertrieben. So stiegen sie zum ersten Stock hinauf und fanden dort ziemlich schnell einen Werwolf und einen Blutwolf, die von den Jägern im Kampf überwunden wurden. Der Blutwolf wurde aus dem Fenster geworfen und der Werwolf nachdem er betäubt war mit Hilfe von Alurys Gegenmittel zurückverwandelt. Er stellte sich aber als Mensch heraus und wurde erstmal auf dem Himmelbett des Gutsherrn zurückgelassen. Der elflische Kriegermönch Baranos blieb vorerst verschollen. Bei der Durchsuchung des Stockwerks wurden die Charaktere unvermittelt auf die Baufällgikeit von Fiona´s neuem Landsitz aufmerksam gemacht, als der Boden unter ihr nachgab und sie sich nur durch schnelle Reaktion vor einem Absturz bewahren konnte. Darüber hinaus kamen die beiden Elfen überein, dass sich das Hauptversteck der Wölfe vermutlich im Keller befinden würde, zu dem bislang aber noch kein Eingang aufgetaucht war. Also begaben sie sich ins Dachgeschoss hinauf, wo sich ausser einem morschen Boden nichts interessantes mehr bot.So musste das Erdgeschoss einer eingehenderen Prüfung unterzogen werden. Unter anderem versuchten die beiden Jäger einen der Räume dadurch zum Einsturz zu bringen, dasss sie den Wappenschild mit drei bewusstlosen Wölfen beluden und in eine besonders baufällige Ecke des Raumes schoben, um so einen Durchbruch in den Keller zu erreichen. Die Decke des Raumes brach tatsächlich zusammen, begrub aber neben den drei Wölfen auch den gesamten Boden des Raumes unter sich. Schließlich entdeckte Gregory unter einem Läufer im ehemaligen Büro des Gutsherrn eine hölzerne Falltür, die die beiden Jäger ins zweite Untergeschoss führte. Nach kurzer Besichtigung von Brunnen, Folterkammer, Schatzkammer, Kerkerzellen und Weinkeller, stolperten die zwei unvermittelt über einen weiteren Werwolf samt Blutwolf. Der Werwolf setzte Gregory fast augenblicklich ausser Gefecht und begann auf Fiona einzustürmen, die ihm und seinem deutlich langsameren Blutwolf aber lange genug ausweichen konnte, um mit ihren stärksten Zaubern den Werwolf leicht anzukratzen, den Blutwolf schließlich ausser Gefecht zu setzen und Gregory genug Zeit zur Regeneration zu geben. Dieser konnte den Werwolf schließlich niederstechen und dem Werwolf die Spritze setzen. Der daraufhin zurückverwandelte Baranos begann "auf dem Sterbebett" sich zu offenbaren: * Er sei der gefürchtete Werwolf. * Er habe sich bei einem schiefgegangenen Experiment verwandelt. * Es sei gut, dass dem Spuk nun ein Ende gemacht worden sein. * Es sei aber noch nicht ganz ausgestanden! * Alurys habe ihn getäuscht (was ihm nicht passsiert wäre, wenn er die 0,5 Magiepunkte in "Empathisches Gespür" investiert hätte): Als er den Apotheker bei dessen nächtlichen Experimenten ertappt habe, hätte ihn dieser zu einer Kooperation überredet. In Wirklichkeit habe er den Mönch durch die Verwandlung in ein Tier aber nur mundtot machen wollen. * Jemand müsse für ihn Rache an dem Apotheker üben. Dieses Versprechen nahm er Gregory als einzigen anwesenden Krieger ab. Dann verstarb er. Die Helden schichteten im Garten einen Scheiterhaufen auf, auf welchem sie die Leichen des Mönches und des inzwischen ebenfalls verstorbenen Menschen verbrannten. Die Wölfe hatten das Weite gesucht und die Jäger bereiteten sich darauf vor, in dieser Nacht ein weiteres Mal auf die Jagd zugehen. ---- Heißwachs und Wasserfolter Als die Scheiterhaufen angesteckt waren, erschien plötzlich und unerwartet ein asiatischer Elf, um Gregory zum Duell herauszufordern. Als dieser sich als schwertlos herausgestellt hatte und zudem noch ein unbekannter Reiter eine Horde Zombies auf die vor dem Herrenhaus versammelten Elfen hetzte, vertagte der unbekannte Schwertkämpfer das Kräftemessen mit Gregory und erbot sich statt dessen, die Zombies aufzuhalten, damit Gregory sein Versprechen einlösen könne. Damit war Fiona dann auch einverstanden. Und so verschwanden die beiden Jäger in die Nacht. Nach einem zügigen Marsch von knapp fünf Stunden erreichten sie - bereits ziemlich erschöpft - das Dorf, schlichen sich hinein und begaben sich zum Tempel. Dort erklomm Gregory bei günstigen Wetterverhältnissen die 80cm-Nordwand des Gebäudes bis zum Fensterbrett, während Fiona im Basislager im Garten auf ihn wartete. Er durchsuchte Baranos´ Zelle und fand dort den versprochenen Ring, den er sogleich an sich band. Dann schlichen die beiden zur Rückseite der Apotheke, wo sie nach längerer Arbeit am verschlossen Fenster, schließlich durch die unverschlossene Hintertür eindrangen. Dabei bemerkten die beiden auch, dass dicker Qualm aus dem Schornstein des Hauses stieg. Gregory durchsuchte das gesamte Erdgeschoss (samt Laden) und den Keller der Apotheke ohne eine heiße Spur von Alurys zu entdecken. Als sich im ersten Stock eine erste Türe als verschlossen erwies, gab Gregory den Befehl, das Schloss mit einem Säurestrom zu schmelzen. Fiona erledigte dabei nicht nur das Schloss, sondern sich selbst gleich mit. Von Gregory wurde sie daraufhin ins Badezimmer getragen, in die Wanne gelegt und zwei Minuten lang mit Wasser ins Gesicht bespritzt (Stichwort: Water-Boarding). Als sie daraufhin weder zu Bewusstsein kam, noch den geheimen Aufenthaltsort von Bin Laden .. äh Alurys preis gab, machte sich Gregory alleine auf die Suche nach dem Apotheker. Er durchstöberte vom Keller bis zum Dachboden jeden Raum, verstopfte den rauchenden Schronstein mit alten Kleidern, versuchte Anfang und Ende einer obskuren Wachstropfen-Spur auseinanderzuhalten und kam zu dem Schluss, dass es wohl ein zweites Untergeschoss geben müsse, von dem aus der Rauch zum Schornstein aufsteige. Etwa eine Stunde nachdem sie das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, kam Fiona in der Badewanne wieder zu sich, suchte und fand ihren Kollegen und öffnete mit fachmännischem Griff die Geheimtüre ins zweite Kellergeschoss. Dort unten entdeckten die beiden neben einer Säurefalle, und einem geheimen Ausgang zum Marktbrunnen auch das geheime Labor des Apothekers, in dem dieser in den vergangenen Stunden alle Beweismittel verbrannt hatte. Der Schurke selber war jedoch inzwischen entkommen. Auch eine sofort angesetzte Spurensuche über Tage lieferte keinen Erfolg. Die Jäger fanden lediglich heraus, dass MacMurrogh den Apotheker am Nachmittag des Vortages verhört hatte, dass im Laufe dieses Tages einer der Regierungsagenten durch einen Giftpfeil ermordet worden war und dass die Agenten auf der Spur der Wölfe das Dorf Richtung Norden verlassen hatten. Dann zogen sich Fiona und Gregory ins Gasthaus zurück, wo sie sich erst einmal ausschliefen. ---- Sie nannten ihn Mücke Nachdem sich die Gruppe ausgeruht hatte, knurrte Gregory der Magen, weshalb sich der Trupp im Schenkraum zusammenfand. Bei der Bestellung wurde den Jägern eine Kiste übergeben mit einem Zettel, der besagt, im Inneren der Kiste würden sich Hinweise zur Lösung des Falles befinden. Während die Buchstaben auf dem Zettel allmählich verblassten, zogen sich die Jäger in ihre Räume zurück, um - geschützt vor neugierigen Augen - die Kiste zu öffnen. Ein kurzer Rütteltest ergab ein seltsames Summen, woraufhin sich Curtis eine Decke schnappte, um sie ggf. über die Ksite zu werfen. Fiona gelang es schließlich, den Mechanismus zu betätigen und den Deckel zu öffnen. Aus der Kiste strömten Stechmücken, die sogleich die Jäger angriffen. Curtis gelang es, die bereitgehaltene Decke über die Kiste zu werfen. Die restlichen Fliegen wurden von Fiona in bester Feuerspuckermanier erledigt oder per Hand erschlagen, wobei es allerdings doch recht chaotisch zuging und Gregory auch ordentlich zerstochen wurde. Als sich die Aufregung gelegt hatte, bekamen Bill und Gregory jedoch Erinnerungsschwierigkeiten und waren etwas desorieniert, einen Umstand den letzterer zwar schon öfters hatte, ersterer doch als eher ungewöhnlich empfand. Beide kombinierten mit dem Hintergrundwissen Curtis', dass es sich wohl um einen heimtückischen Anschlag des Apothekers handeln müsse, der die Mücken mit einem Serum präparierte, das die Erinnerung auslöschen sollte. Man bewaffente sich und begab sich zum Haus des Apothekers, um ein weiteres Mal den Apotheker zu suchen, der - so die Vermutung - sich nun in Sicherheit wiegen würde. Curtis stieg durch den Geheimgang im Brunnen ein, Gregory und Bill versuchten sich an Haupteingang und Hintertür - und umgekehrt. Nachdem die Mechanik in Gregorys Gedächtnis wieder in Gang kam, fand er auch wieder den Gehimgang in das zweite Untergeschoß, wo man den wartenden Curtis traf. Die leere Säurefalle wurde gekonnt umgangen, das Labor allerdings war so wie die Jäger es zuvor verlassen hatten: leer. Curtis entdeckte eine lose Steinplatte und stemmte diese mit seinem Speer auf, woraufhin sich eine Tür öffnete. Gregory stand ungünstig und bekam zwei Bolzen in die Brust gejagt, ein folgender Feuerball erhitzte die Gemüter weiter. Bill und Curtis gingen in den Sturmangriff über und letztlich gelang es den Jägern, den Apotheker und zwei Armbrustschützen zu besiegen. ---- Bertie und sein Bazillus - Ein antibiotisches Moritat Während Bill die gepackten Koffer des Apothekers durchstöberte und dabei etliche mysteriöse Arzneien erbeutete, sich das Feuer im Geheimlabor langsam bis zu einem durchsichtigen Eimer mit Plastiksprengstoff vorarbeitete und Gregory seine pathologische Künste an einer der drei aufgebahrten Leichen versuchte, fiel es Fiona zu, auf den erbeuteten Armbrustschützen aufzupassen. Schließlich begann der walisische Adelige sich aber auch für den Gefangenen zu interessieren und ihn nach dem vormaligen Besitzer des verlassenen Herrenhauses zu fragen, so dass die Dame sich der EDV-Ausstattung der Krypta zuwenden konnte. Sie identifizierte etliche Gerätschaften zur biometrischen Vermessung und ein Computersystem, in dem ein größeres Datenpaket darauf wartete, abgesendet zu werden. Derweil fesselte Gregory dem Gefangenen die Hände (die Füße ließ er in Frieden, da er lediglich verhindern wollte, dass der Gefangene wegliefe). Fiona untersuchte die Datenpakete und fand heraus, dass es sich dabei um die Daten zu Erzeugung von vier gefälschten SINs handelte. Nach etwas schwerfälliger Diskussion gelangte Gregory schließlich (auch) zu der Erkenntnis, dass man diese Gelegenheit nutzen solle, sich selbst mit den dringend benötigten IDs zu versorgen. Pupillen wurden abgelichtet und Fingerabdrücke genommen und das Ganze zusammenverschnürt, als sich eine mysteriöse Gestalt im Ausgangsknoten des Netzes einfand: Sie habe das Geld empfangen, warte aber immer noch auf die nötigen Daten. Fiona beschwichtigte die Gestalt und vergewisserte sich "noch einmal" des Übergabeortes: Morgen um Mitternacht am Platz der Unabhängigkeit. Nun fehlten den Charakteren nur mehr drei schmissige neue Namen... Gregory fischte die Besitzurkunde des Herrenhauses heraus und wollte sich Namen des Besitzers - Argün Benrath - als Vorbild nehmen. Auf vielfachen Wunsch wandelte er den Namen jedoch ab und übernahm nur den Familiennamen Benrath. Als Vornamen erhielt er "Bertie" (gesprochen und teilweise auch geschrieben wie "Birdy"). Fiona nahm sich als Nachnamen MacGrey und Bill kurzerhand den leicht viral angehauchten Namen "Bazillus MacAffee". Als daraufhin ein hemmungsloses Lachen durch die Krypta hallte, wurden die Jäger zum ersten Mal wieder auf den von einem üblen Lachkrampf geschüttelten Armbruster aufmerksam. Dieser hatte inzwischen bereits zuviel gesehen und gehört (als ihm selber lieb gewesen wäre). Allerdings fand sich keine Mehrheit für dessen Beseitigung und so wurde er von Bill (Bazillus) erst ins Gebet genommen und dann auf freien Fuss gesetzt. Das Paket wurde gesendet und die Jäger verließen die Krypta durch einen weiteren Geheimgang. Draussen war bereits das gesamte Dorf zusammengelaufen, um ihre brennende Arzneimittel-Versorgung zu löschen. Die Charaktere wurden sofort in die Eimerkette eingebunden, konnten die Vernichtung der Apotheke jedoch nicht mehr stoppen. Als der Brand zumindest auf die Apotheke eingedämmt war, sammelte sich die Dorfgemeinschaft um die Jäger und der Bürgermeister verlangte eine Erklärung der Vorgänge von Bill (Bazillus). Der offenkundig mit einem gewissen Wulfried De´Nuin verwechselte Bazillus musste wohl oder übel die Hosen runter lassen und die Geschichte der Jagd in groben Zügen (und mit einigen Auslassungen) darlegen. (Dass der Werwolf der verwandelte Baranos sei, dass die Jäger durch eine Täuschung des Apothekers den Mönch nicht hatten kurieren können und dass der Bazillus weder am Brand der Apotheke noch am Tod des Apothekers Schuld sei) Da alle Beweise für oder gegen den Bazillus mit der Apotheke abgebrannt waren, musste der Bürgermeister das "Wort des Herrn De´Nuin" als Sicherheit akzeptieren. Und so wurde spontan ein Dorffest veranstaltet, um das Ende der Wolfsgefahr, des Schurken Alurys und der einzigen Apotheke im Umkreis von 150 km ordentlich zu begießen! Bazillus spielte ein eigentümliches Spiel mit den Dorfbewohnern, bei dem sie von ihm mehr über seine Person zu erfahren suchten, während er ihnen gleichzeitig dieselbe Information zu entlocken versuchte. Sein Kollege Bertie, der zunächst einen Schweinebraten bestellt hatte, dann von seinen Kollegen zurechtgewiesen worden war und sich jetzt mit Wurzelgemüse begnügte, verstand nur soviel, dass De´Nuin eine Weile als verschollen galt, in geheimer Mission ausserhalb Tirs unterwegs gewesen war und dass der Silberne Hoden von Rangoon durch spontane Reifung (und dem Einfluss diverser Geschlechtskrankheiten) schwarz geworden war. Schließlich tauchte zu allem Überfluss auch noch Nathair MacMurrogh auf und begann, dem Bazillus auf den Zahn zu fühlen. Er ließ sich die Geschichte noch einmal schildern, erkannte aber schnell die Ungereimtheiten in der Erzählung. Der Bazillus hatte sich aber bereits schon so gut in der Festgemeinschaft eingenistet, dass es ihm gelang, den Regierungsagenten mit Hilfe der Menge abzuwimmeln und den Fall offiziell zu einem Schluss zu bringen. Am nächsten Morgen brachte der Bürgermeister die Helden mit seiner Kutsche zum Bahnhof, wo er "De´Nuin" noch einmal dankte und ihm den Lohn der Jagd - zwei Goldmünzen - überreichte. Beim Lösen der Ticktes nach Dublin kam es dann noch einmal zu einer seltsamen Szene, als Bertie nach fieberhaftem Suchen erkennen musste, dass auf keine seiner drei Charakterdatenblätter sein Goldschatz vermerkt war. Auch sein eilig eingeworfenes Argument, dass die Kiste sich im Hotelzimmer befände wurde schnell als strategische Sackgasse entlarvt. Um den Markt zu stützen und eine Finanzkrise abzuwenden, erhielt der junge Immobilienbesitzer daraufhin eine Bürgschaft des Spielleiters und die Reise zum "Platz des himmlichen Friedens" konnte fortgesetzt werden. ---- Dublin-Solo Es ist Mittag am Hauptbahnhof von Dublin. Milde 15°. Bertie´s Kollegen haben soeben ihre Anweisungen erhalten und sind ins Taxi gestiegen. Sich seiner bildungsbürgerlichen Berufung bewusst besucht er sogleich den Campus der Universität, um ein paar Vorlesungen zu hören. Auf dem Rasen zwischen den Hörsälen ist bei dem milden Wetter einiges los: Studenten sitzen im Gras, Dozenten eilen vorbei und eine Theatergruppe probt ein Shakespeare-Stück. Bei den ganzen kostümierten Schauspielern fällt Bertie´s Fell-und-Leder-Aufzug auch nicht zu sehr auf, obwohl er natürlich schon die Blicke auf sich zieht. Bertie betritt eines der Gebäude und schleicht sich leise in ein laufende Vorlesung. Es handelt sich rein zufällig um die einzige Vorlesung, die momentan auf Seperethiel angeboten wird (mit den gälischen hätte er eh nichts anfangen können). Es geht um elfische Kultur in den beiden Tirs. Die Vorlesung ist zu Ende. Bertie verlässt den Hörsaal. Inzwischen sind die Proben bereits vorüber. Ausserdem ist es Nachmittag geworden und er verspürt langsam Hunger. Also verlässt er den Campus und begibt sich zu einem Strassenhändler um einen Hotdog zu erstehen. Er ignoriert den verstörten Gesichtsausdruck des Verkäufers und seine - ihm sowieso unverständlichen - Nachfragen auf Gälisch und besteht auf einem Hotdog mit ordentlich Zwiebeln, Senf und Ketchup. Dann setzt er sich in seinen Fellklamotten und mit dem saftigen Stück Fleisch auf eine Parkbank und verzehrt sein Mahl unter den staunenden Blicken zahlreicher Passanten. Schließlich fällt ihm auf, dass eine Gruppe von Passanten das Naturkundemuseum (möglicherweise auch die Polizei) anrufen, da sie sich durch das Erscheinen eines fleischfressenden Elfen in Pelzkleidung leicht bedroht fühlen. Also entschließt Bertie sich, unauffällig das Weite zu suchen. Etwaige Verfolger hängt er mit ein paar schnellen Haken durch die verwinkelten Gassen des Universitätsquartiers ab. Dann geht er ins nächste Kleidungsgeschäft und kauft sich einen standesgemäßen Anzug aus feinem Tuch. Er zieht eine Garnitur sofort an und lässt den Rest zur späteren Abholung hinterlegen. Nach dem Einkaufen fühlt er, dass ihm die Stadt erst jetzt so richtig offen steht. Also geht er in eine gediegenere Bar, einen Erfrischungsdrink zu sich nehmen. Er macht eine Lokalität aus, die seinen (neu entdeckten) hohen Ansprüchen genügen könnte. Das "Stags Head" ist offenbar eine der edelsten Adressen in ganz Dublin, wenn es um Drinks und Tanzen geht. Er drückt dem Lakaien am Eingang ein Silberstück in die Hand, bevor er Bertie nach einer Mitgliedschaft, Einladung oder sonst etwas unangenehmen fragen kann und betrittt - nachdem er abgelegt hast - die luxuriöse Lounge. Hier ist am mittleren Nachmittag noch nicht allzu viel los. Erst ein paar offenkundig hochgestellte Elfen lümmeln sich auf den Canapés und den Hockern an der mahagoni-getäfelten Bar bzw. in einem der ruhigeren Nebenzimmer. Er bestellt einen Eistee und begibt sich an das freie Ende des Tresens, um den Barkeeper zu befragen. Bei dem Barkeeper handelt es sich um eine elfische Barkeeperin. Sie ist - nachdem noch wenig los ist - nicht allzu stark beschäftigt und lässt sich daher recht einfach von Bertie in ein Gespräch verwickeln. Zunächst erkundigt er sich, welche bedeutenden Adeligen dieses Etablissment frequentieren. Sie erklärt ein wenig widerwillig, dass sich unter anderem der Spross der Ni´Fairra-Sippe ein Stück weiter am Tresen lehnt. Ausserdem sind manchmal walisische Elfen während ihres Gastaufenthalts vorbeigekommen. Sonst sind ihr keine besonderen Stammgäste aufgefallen. Dann lenkt Bertie das Thema auf Wulfired De´Nuin: Von De´Nuin hat sie natürlich bereits gehört. Seine Fähigkeiten im Bogenschießen sind legendär. Ein herausragender Critter-Jäger und ein starker Charakter sei er. Vor eineinhalb Jahren sei er spurlos aus der Öffentlichkeit Tirs verschwunden. Aber erst gestern sei in der Hauptstadt das Gerücht aufgetaucht, dass er zurückgekehrt sei. Ob von einem großen Abenteuer oder einem längeren Aufenthalt im verzauberten Seelie-Hof wisse man noch nicht. Sicher sei aber, dass er wieder viel zu berichten habe und schon bald wieder der High Society in Dublin seine Aufwartung machen werde. Die Zeit ist nun schon leicht fortgeschritten. Es ist jetzt 17:05 Uhr. Um Mitternacht ist Bertie verabredet. Es bleiben also noch knapp sieben Stunden. Es wird also langsam Zeit für Bertie, in die Vollen zu gehen. Er bestellt einen Whiskey und fragt beiläufig nach einer guten Adresse für ausgefallenere Ware. Als abgebrühte Barfrau zuckt die Dame nicht mal mit der Wimper, als er den hochprozentigen Drink bestellt. Auf die Frage, wer denn - ihrer Meinung nach - in der Stadt eine gute Schieber-Adresse sei, nennt sie den Namen eines Pubs und beschreibt , wann man dort den Kontaktmann eines Schiebers antreffen kann und wie das Losungswort lautet. Sie weist aber auch darauf hin, dass der Schieber - wie insgesamt in Tir üblich - nur begrenzte Möglichkeiten hat, da es sich bei ihm, wie sie sagt, nicht um "den Trollkönig" handele. Es ist jetzt fast 18:00 Uhr und die Lounge hat sich mit allerlei Geschäftsleuten gefüllt, die hier einen Drink bzw. ihr Abendessen zu sich nehmen wollen. Daher muss die Barkeeperin das Gespräch nun beenden. Auf der Suche nach interessanten Geprächspartnern schlendert Bertie hinüber zu den jungen Elfen am Tresen. Die Gruppe ist gerade in ihr Gespräch vertieft, hält aber sofort inne, da sie bemerken, wie sie belauscht werden. Sie drehen sich zu Bertie herum: Drei junge Aristokraten (einer davon der june Ni´Fairra) schauen ihn erwartungsvoll an. Um die Pause zu überbrücken fordert Bertie sie zum Dart-Werfen heraus. Und verliert. In Sachen Wurfwaffen kann er seinem Gegner Taranis Ni´Fairra nicht das Wasser reichen. Er schlägt sich jedoch trotzdem ganz passabel und kann derweil ein wenig bei der Unterhaltung der Drei mithören. Dabei erfährt er folgendes: Taranis Ni´Fairra ist gerade erst mitsamt seinem kleinen Hofstaat von einer sehr erfolgreichen Reise zum Kontinent zurück gekommen. Sein Vater James ist ein Prinz von Tir nan Og - also einer der hochgestelltesten Adeligen. Ausserdem fällt ihm auf, dass die drei ebenfalls alkoholische Getränke genießen. Anlässlich der Rückkehr seines Sohnes gibt der Vater übermorgen eine Gartenpartie, zu der Bertie gerne auch erscheinen - und auch wieder sein Geld an Taranis verlieren - darf. Dann brechen die drei auf, um sich für die Nacht in den Clubs der Stadt vorzubereiten. Bertie lässt sich ebenfalls am Ausgang seinen Mantel und sein Handgepäck reichen und verlässt den Club gegen 18:45 Uhr. Er sucht sich ein Hotel der gehobenen Kategorie und begibt sich zur Rezeption. Als er auf den Concierge wartet, fällt ihm die Tafel ins Auge, auf der die Formalitäten des Ein- und Auscheckens beschrieben sind. Und die erfordern eindeutig die Vorlage eines Passes. Nachdem ein Bestechungsversuch gründlich fehlschlägt, alarmiert der Concierge die Polizei und Bertie flüchtet durch die Küche zum Hinterausgang des Hotels auf eine Seitenstrasse, rennt auf die nächste Hauptstrasse und verlangsamt dort, um in der Masse der Fussgänger unterzutauchen. Wenige Minuten später läuft er Steward und Fiona über den Weg. ---- Berties Buben Nach der Ankunft am Dubliner Hauptbahnhof fiel der Gruppe als erstes auf, dass sie auffiel mit ihrer Lederkluft. Besonders Curtis mit seinem Speer zog die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und versuchte deshalb in einem Sportgeschäft einen Überzug zu organsisieren. Nach einem Abstecher in eine Boutique waren dann alle jedoch wieder eingekleidet in normale bis edle Klamotten, sodann man sich aufmachte, die Zeit totzuschlagen bis zum vereinbahrten Treffen am Platz der Unabhängigkeit. Baron Bertie versuchte in einem kleinen Café noch, sein Outfit durch ein Haargummi aus dem Kondomautomaten zu perfektionieren, als er eine Vision von einem zerstörten und brennenden Dublin erhielt. Auch die Angestellten des Cafés konnten ihn kaum hindern, sie über den Haufen zu rennen und erst das beherzte Eingreifen Fionas ließ die Sache glimplich ausgehen ohne zuviel Aufsehen zu erregen. Am Platz der Unabhängigkeit erhielten Berties Buben dann die ersehnten IDs, übergeben von einer seltsamen Frauengestalt, die in einem Kaputzenuhang gehüllt ebenso schnell wieder im Nichts verschwand wie sie aufgetaucht war. Mit den SINs ausgestattet konnten die Teamkollegen endlich in einem Hotel einchecken, wobei besonders Bill alias Bazillus für einiges Aufsehen sorgte, weniger wegen seines - nunja - auffallenden Namens als aufgrund seiner Ähnlichkeit zu einem elfischen Critterjägers: Der allseits beliebte und bekannte Wulfried D'Nuien (wie sich später herausstellte). Am nächsten Tag machte man Termine mit einem Makler aus, da es die Losung des Capitanos war, eine standesgemäße Behausung zu organsisieren. Danach ging es auf Stadtbesichtigung. Bill und Curtis kamen dabei auf einem Platz, wo sie einen Rucksack fanden. Bill, der alte Sprengmeister, untersuchte den Rucksack vorsichtig und förderte einen schwarzen Stein zu Tage. Als Curtis von einer zufälligen Polizeitstreife kontrolliert wurde, stahl sich Bill heimlich vom Platz, als er in zwei Kinder hineinlief. Der Stein tauchte den Platz daraufhin in gleißendes Licht. Curtis stürmte zu seinem Kollegen, konnte jedoch erleichtert feststellen, dass er unverletzt war. Die beiden (Elfen-)Kinder waren indes zu Staub geworden: Wie die Polizei heruasfand, war in dem Stein ein "Elfen erschlagen"-Zauber zusammen mit einem "Elfen erkennen"-Zauber verankert und Bill löste diesen unbeabsichtigt aus, als er den Kindern über den Weg lief. Der Medienrummel nach diesem Anschlag ließ nur wenige Minuten auf sich warten, zumal man Bill als Wulfried identifizierte. Bill und Curtis konnten sich gerade noch der Aufmerksamkeit entziehen, ehe sehr, sehr unangenehme Fragen gestellt wurden. ---- Ladies and Gentlemen: Elfis has left the building! Nach der Flucht aus dem Rampenlicht, fanden die Charaktere noch Zeit, für den folgenden Tag einen Termin mit dem Makler zur Hausbesichtigung zu machen, bevor sie sich für letzte Vorbereitungen ins Hotel zurück zogen. Eine Limousine wurde gerufen und die Gesellschaft machte sich zum Theater auf. In der Pause von "Othello" versuchte sich die versammelte Belegschaft in "sozialem Aufstieg" und schlich sich in die VIP-Lounge. Der Bazillus drang - dank seiner Ähnlichkeit mit einem körpereigenen, äh gesellschaftlich anerkannten Individuum - besonders leicht ein. Bertie´s Strategie dagegen - sich lautstark als "Baron Bertie Benrath" ankündigen zu lassen - musste erst erhebliche Hindernisse überwinden um dann schließlich doch noch mit der Hilfe des Bazillus ans Buffett zu gelangen. Der Bazillus machte die Bekanntschaft mit dem elfischen Playboy Varalus III und wurde unvorhersehbarerweise von der Geliebten De´Nuin´s angesprochen und auf die Seite gezogen. Die Dame - Fiona Breagh - durchschaute den Betrug des Bazillus, ließ sich aber ohne Weiteres auf ein Treffen am nächsten Tag vertrösten. Und als wenig später die Garda-Detektivin Elaine Colvert erschien und den vorschnell vom Tatort entschlüpften "De´Nuin" befragen wollte, zückte Fiona Breagh unversehens De´Niun´s SIN und bewahrte den Bazillus dadurch vor erheblichen Problemen mit dem Gesetz. Das Stück endete und der De´Nuin-Darsteller verließ seine Bühne, nachdem er sich mit Varalus auf die morgige Gartenparty vertagt hatte. Daheim im Hotel schlug die Stunde der einfachen Arithmetik: Zunächst gelang es Bertie nach mehreren Anläufen, den Stand seiner "Kriegskasse" zu ermitteln. Und dann ging der versammelten Truppe auch noch auf, dass die zwei von Bertie erbeuteten Karten nicht dazu geeignet waren, drei oder vier Charaktere auf die Feier zu bringen. Also rief Bazillus noch schnell bei Varalus an und leiterte ihm zwei weitere Karten aus den Rippen. Am nächsten Tag wurden Häuser besichtigt und ein erschwingliches Anwesen im Parkgürtel für sechs Monate im Voraus gemietet. Während der Hauptteil der TRuppe damit beschäftigt war, das vernachlässigte Inventar zu ordern, traf sich Bazillus mit Fiona. In ausgesprochen entspannter und kooperativer Atmosphäre einigten sich die beiden auf einen Deal: Bazillus würde sie als Anhängsel überall auf die gesellschaftlichen Anlässe mitnehmen, damit sie sich dort eine eigene Position erarbeiten könne und dafür würde sie ihn mit Informationen über die oberen 10.000 versorgen und ihm am Ende ihrer Zusammenarbeit die SIN De´Nuin´s überlassen. Am Abend fuhren die Charaktere in die Innenstadt zu Gartenparty anlässlich der sicheren Rückkehr von Taranis Ni´Fairra nach Tir nan Og. Auf der Feier erscheinen im Laufe des Abends: Nathair MacMurrogh, James Ni´Fairra, Jenna Ni'Fairra, Taranis Ni´Fairra, Aewyn Caleh, Bridget O´Toole, Padraic O´Toole, Lancelot Windtree, Varalus III und Rhiannon Glendower. Während Bertie und Steward ein wenig orientierungslos umher standen, die Bekanntschaft der Event-Managerin Aewyn Caleh machten und sich die Zeit mit einem Illusionisten vertrieben, war Bazillus zwischen Fiona und Varalus perfekt in die Abläufe integriert. Und so machte er dann auch dem Gastgeber und der Gastgeberin die Aufwartung und wurde solgeich von Taranis zum Bogenschießen herausgefordert. Dummerweise wollte der Pfeil nicht ganz so, wie er gesollt hätte, verfehlte sein Ziel, schnellte durch ein offenes Zimmer in den Salon und traf eine Lehmfigur, die daraufhin dem jungen Baron vor die Füße fiel und dort zersprang. Der Bazillus musste gerade den Spott von Taranis jugendlichem Hoftstaat über sich ergehen lassen, als er auf einmal hellhörig wurde: Taranis und Gefolgschaft begaben sich hinüber zur Bar, um ein paar Drinks einzunehmen. Sofort witterte der erfahrene Alkoholiker in ihm eine Chance, seine Ehre wieder herzustellen. Und in der Tat gelang es ihmmit Müh und Not, den elfischen Adeligen beim Dart-Trinkspiel unter den Tisch zu trinken. Die Freude über diesen Sieg währte allerdings nicht lange: In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich Fiona unter die Gäste gemischt und dabei mit dem Paladin Lancelot Windtree angelegt. Dieser verlangte nun Satisfaktion für verschiedene Beleidigungen und forderte somit den Bazillus zum Duell im Morgengrauen heraus. Als Sekundanten wurden Varalus (auf Seite des B.) und Nathair MacMurrogh (Auf Seiten des Paladins) bestimmt. Um noch ein wenig von der Party zu profitieren, belauschte Steward derweil verschiedene Grüppchen und erfuhr so, dass offenbar seit einiger Zeit ein Rauschgiftproblem in Tir bestehe. Den beiden Gesprächspartnern vom O´Driscol Clan, die sich darüber ausgelassen hatten, bot Steward seine Dienste als Ermittler an und die die beiden akzeptierten, ihn für die Aufklärung des Falles zu entlohnen, wenn er ihnen Verschwiegenheit garantieren und bald eine stichhaltigen Beweis für seine Fähigkeiten bringen könne. ---- Läufer schlägt Springer Varalus hatte den Bazillus von der Partie aus zu sich nach Hause mitgenommen, wo er ihn von seinen Leibeigenen erst einmal ordentlich für das anstehende Duell fit machen ließ (Ki-Kräfte, leichte Panzerung, Behandlung allfälliger Unterleibsgeschichten eine kurze Runde Schlaf und ein leichtes Aufputschmittel gegen die Müdigkeit). Dann fuhren die beiden im Jeep zu den Fluss-Auen, wo Windtree, MacMurrough und der Unparteiische bereits warteten. Das Duell begann wenig rühmlich für den Bazillus, der nicht nur ein paar Mal um ein Haar hätte mächtig einstecken müssen, sondern zu allem Überfluss (und Erschrecken seines Sekundanten) auch noch seinem Gegner davon lief. Aber der Scheinelf wollte (noch) garnicht türmen. Er hatte nur beschlossen, wenig auf Stil und Anstand zu achten und statt dessen seine enorme Schnelligkeit gewinnbringend im Kampf einzusetzen. Der Paladin versuchte sich auf die unkonventionelle Taktik ("Kavallerie-Angriff zu Fuß") einzustellen, indem er seine eigene Agilität in die Waagschale warf und seinem Gegner mit akrobatischen Sprüngen auswich. Er hatte dabei allerdings ein paar Mal arges Pech, so dass ihn am Ende auch seine Regeneration nicht mehr retten konnte und der Bazillus ihn dahinraffen konnte. ---- Das weiß ich doch nicht!!! Während sich der Bazillus vom morgendlichen Duell erholte, machte sich Bertie in die Stadt auf, um mehr über eines einer nächsten Ziele - den Landsitz der Ni´Fairras (genauer gesagt einen alten Brunnen auf demselben) - herauszufinden. Er schlenderte ins Landratsamt (bzw. dessen Tir-Entsprechung) und fragte sich bis ins Kataster-Amt durch. Dort gab er dann folgende wohlüberlegte Geschichte zum Besten: Er sei ein Nachbar von Ni´Fairra´s Landsitz und habe in den letzten Monaten bemekrt, dass der Grundwasserspiegel immer weiter abgesunken sei. Nun hege er den Verdacht, dass sein Nachbar, der Prinz, vielleicht neue Brunnen gebohrt und dadurch das Absinken des Pegels verursacht habe. Deshalb beantrage er nun beim Katasteramt eine genaue Karte mit alle (auch den historischen) Brunnen der Gegend um sein Anwesen. Als ihm die Dame vom Katasteramt dann erklärte, dass das alles gar kein Problem sei und sie lediglich die Adresse von Berties Anwesen dafür benötigte, kam der junge Baron unversehens in Erklärungsnot und musste sich unter fadenschinigem Vorwand aus dem Gespräch verabschieden. Aber Bertie war noch nicht fertig! Als nächstes überquerte er den Platz vor dem Landratsamt und betrat die örtliche Niederlassung des Tir Trust, einer großen staatlichen Bank mit ausgezeichnetem Service, großen Tresor-Räumen und nahezu flächendeckender Video-Überwachung. Er gab senen Namen an und verlangte Zugriff auf sein Schließfach. Er wurde nach unten zu den Tresor-Räumen in einen kleinen Raum mit Tisch, Hocker und Video-Wand geführt. Dann brachte ihm ein Angestellter der Bank die Stahl-Kassette aus dem Schließfach. Darin fand Bertie Gold-Dublonen und eine Glock. Er nahm alles an sich und studierte noch einmal eingehend die Bilder der Video-Überwachung, bevor er sich einen Lederkoffer für sein Eigentum bringen ließ. Da er auf den Bildern drei verdächtig aussehende Individuen ausmachen konnte, ließ Bertie von seinem Kundenberater die Polizei alarmieren, bevor er das Institut durch den Hinterausgang verließ. Daheim war Bazillus inzwischen aufgewacht und beriet mit dem eben heimgekehrten Bertie das weitere Vorgehen: Sie beschlossen, ein ausführliches Gespräch mit Fiona zu halten, was sie dann auch sofort in die Tat umsetzten. In einem dubliner Straßencafé saßen die drei zusammen und Fiona musste sich für das angezettelte Duell rechtfertigen. Sie tat dies zum Einen mit der großen Abneigung, die sie und viele andere gegenüber dem Paladin gehegt hatten und zum Anderen mit dem strategischen Wert des Sieges über ihn. Bazillus konnte die Gründe zwar nachvollziehen, forderte aber dennoch als Entschädigung dafür die SIN De´Nuin´s. Diese wollte Fiona aber nicht rausrücken, da ihr die beiden noch nicht vertrauenswürdig genug erschienen und sie mit der SIN ihre einzige Sicherheit aufgeben würde. Um Waffengleichheit herzustellen wollte sie die wahren Hintergründe der Mission der Charaktere erfahren. Bazillus war nicht an Verhandlungen interessiert, aber der Chef de Mission, Bertie Benrath, überstimmte ihn volley und zog die Elfin ins Vertrauen. Von der Abreise in Großbrittannien, über die Insel im Sturm und die Suche nach seinen Eltern ließ Bertie nichts aus. Und sein Vertrauen wurde erwidert: Fiona eröffnete den verdutzten Möchtegern-Elfen, dass sie und Wulfried ebenfalls die geheime Insel betreten und dort von dem Nektar getrunken hatten. Sie seien beide in Wahrheit Orks, die sich vor 20 Jahren auf die Suche nach dem Geheimnis der elfischen Langlebigkeit gemacht hatten. In Tir seien ihre Anstrengungen dann irgendwann versandet. Sie habe sich - von der langen Suche müde - zur Ruhe setzen wollen, aber Wulfried habe sich nicht mit dem Scheitern ihrer Mission abfinden wollen und sei vor eineinhalb Jahren noch einmal alleine losgezogen. Seitdem habe sie ihn nicht wieder gesehen. Einer inneren Eingebung folgend verlangte Bertie von Fion, sein Team zu verstärken. Da sie ohnehin vorgehabt hatte, nach ihrem verschwundenen Partner zu suchen, willigte sie ein und die drei begannen den nächsten Schritt zu planen: Einen Einkauf bei Bertie´s Schieber-Connection. Um kurz nach elf machten sich die drei unter dem Schutz von Fionas Maskenzauber auf den Weg ins menschliche Ghetto von Dublin um dort im "Wee Hours" auf den Schieber zu warten. Bertie hätte das ganze Vorhaben um ein Haar bereits im Ansatz vergeigt, als er dem Rausschmeißer der Bar auf Seperethiel einen schönen Abend wünschte. Aber Fiona regelte die Situation mit einem kräftigen Tritt in den Hintern des Barons und ihren Gälisch-Kenntnissen. Die drei ließen sich an einem Tisch nieder und Fiona wirkte einen Telepathie-Zauber, um dem Schieber Berties Wünsche auf Gälisch mitteilen zu können. Der Scheiber erschien, Bertie bestellte (zunächst hauptsächlich Dinge, die er auch in einem Sportgeschäft hätte kaufen können) und die Gruppe besiegelte den Handel mit einem Schnaps. In zwei Tagen würde eine erste Lieferung mit den handelsüblicheren Dingen und eine Woche später dann die gesamte Bestellung bereitstehen. ---- Pub-Olympiade Als der Scheiber aufgestanden und gegangen war, saßen die Abenteurer noch zusammen, um über die nächsten Schritte zu beraten. Bertie eröffnete seinem Team, dass er mächtige Magie vom Grund eines alten Brunnen auf dem Landsitz der Ni´Fairras heben wolle und darüber hinaus auch einen Einbruch beim Hofmagier der Ni´Fairras, Hatlarastar, plane. Dort solle ein Spiegel zerstört, ein kostbar verziertes Ei und eine "Hexenklaue" gestohlen, sowie der Hausherr gemeuchelt werden. Keine einfache Aufgabe angesichts der Tatsache, dass Hatlarastar nach Fiona´s Aussage zu den mächtigsten Magier Tirs gehört. Die Überlegungen wurden schließlich durch das Tir Republican Corps unterbrochen, dass just an diesem Abend in der Bar einer Razzia durchführen wollte. Die Razzia artete angesichts des heftigen Widerstandes der Barbetreiber gegen die Polizei schnell in eine heftige Schießerei aus und das Team entschloß sich zur Flucht in den hinteren Teil der Bar, um durch ein Toilettenfenster zu entkommen. Während die Barkeeper mit LMG und Sturmschrotflinte die Polizisten am Eingang zurück hielten, kämpften sich die Charaktere unter dem Dauerfeuer der Schlafzaubern des Polizei-Magiers an Polizisten des Überfallkomandos vorbei durch die Bar. Fiona MacGrey hatte schnell reagiert und sich auf keine längeren Gefechte mit der Polizei eingelassen. So kam sie als erste bei den Toiletten an und konnte Bertie im Teamwettkampf noch dringend benötigte Schützenhilfe leisten. Dieser hatte nämlich der Versuchung der Kneipenschlägerei nicht widerstehen können und wiederholt vergeblich versucht, einen Polizisten wieder zurück durch das Fenster zu werfen, durch dass dieser gerade gesprungen war. Dabei hatte einiges an Betäubung einstecken müssen und den Anschluss an die Truppe verloren. Nach drei vergeblichen Versuchen musste er aufgeben und konnte mit einem geschickt eingesetzten Sonic Dodge dann aber wieder wertvolle Meter gut machen. Der Bazillus war indes bereits einige Meter weiter gekommen und hatte seine Sportart im "Damenfechten" entdeckt: Die bereits ziemlich angeschlagene Fiona (die immer noch vier Masken-Zauber aufrecht erhalten musste) hatte er sich locker über die Schulter geworfen und wirbelte die Dame dem nächsten im Weg stehenden Polizisten ins Gesicht. Der Polizist ging zu Boden aber Bazillus´ Sportgerät war für deratige Belastung nicht gemacht und verlor das Bewusstsein. Das war dem passionierten Damenfechter aber herzlich egal, da er sich kurze Zeit später mitsamt seine Last in die Toilette retten konnte. Leider konnten weder er noch die andere Fiona dort einen Ausgang entdecken. Bertie hatte gleich den unter schwerem Beschuss liegenden Tresen angesteuert und sich dort eine kruze Rauferei mit dem Wirt geliefert. Als dieser von einem Querschläger in den Kopf getroffen wurde, war Bertie auf einmal alleine hinter dem Tresen. Die anderen Verteidiger waren bereits tot und über seinen Kopf schwirrten die Kugeln des TRC, das inzwischen dazu übergegangen war, scharf zu schießen. Also begann Bertie, nach einem Feuerzeug zu suchen. Auch als sich eine Holzplatte in der Wand zur Seite schob und das Gesicht von Aewyn Caleh sichtbar wurde, konnte Bertie nur an da Feuer denken und hätte fast auch noch auf seine Zündhölzer bestanden, als sie ihn unmissverständlich aufforderte, seine Kollegen zu holen und mit ihr durch das Loch in der Wand zu entkommen. Doch schließlich gab er klein bei und die Truppe entkam durch den Keller der Bar auf eine unterirdische Straße, wo bereits andere Menschen die auf der Suche nach einem sicheren Platz durch die Dunkelheit hetzten. Angesichts des großen Widerstandes wurde die Polizeiaktion drastisch ausgeweitet, so dass es schließlich auch unter der Erde gefährlich wurde. Aber Aewyn führte die Charaktere sicher zu einem Ausstiegsloch, wo sie und die Charaktere sich gegenseitig Stillschweigen über die Anwesenheit des anderen zusicherten. Ausserdem erklärten sich die Charaktere bereit als Gegenleistung für diese Rettung einen Aufklärungsbericht über das nächste Salontreffen bei den Ni´Fairras zu erstellen und ihn Aewyn zukommen zu lassen. Als sich die Charaktere erschöpft und verwirrt an der Polizei vorbei nach Hause schleichen wollten, stellte sich ihnen zu allem Überfluss erneut der asiatische Elf in den Weg und forderte Bertie zum Duell. Nachdem der Baron immer noch kein Schwert aufgetrieben hatte, vertagte man das Duell ein letztes Mal um weitere drei Tage. ---- Bube schlägt Dame - fast * Gregory wurde vor einen Dojo von einem Motorradfahrer zusammengeschossen * Arbeitstreffen der Oberschicht in einem Anwesen der Ni'Fairra * Gregory wurde von Jenna Ni'Fairra mit Fragen konfrontiert, die er am liebsten mit Handgreiflichkeiten beantwortet hätte, wäre ihm Fiona nicht buchstäblich in den Arm gefallen * Bill hat seinen (bzw. Wulfrieds) größten Fan getroffen: einen untersetzten asiatischen Elfen. * Curtis konnte ein Gespräch zwischen Jenna Ni'Fairra, einer weiteren Frau, einem Magier und einer Frau mit kalter Stimme belauschen. Dabei wurden Verbindungen der Elfen zu den Bishops, den Vorfällen in Kobe und evtl. auch zum Tagblinden offenbar. Der Schutzwall um Tir ist zudem eine 103-dimensionale Barriere gegen "die Anderen, die in diese Welt einzudringen versuchen". Es wurde auch spekuliert, ob ein Gezeichneter den Wall nicht schon längst durchbrochen hat, um die Tür zu öffnen. * Zum Glück konnte Curtis sich Notizen machen, ehe er (und sein Tee) vom Magier(?) kaltgestellt wurde und seine Erinnerungen gelöscht bekam an das Gespräch * Es gelang, den Hofmagier der Ni'Fairras ausfindig zu machen (der anscheinend als freelancer angestellt ist) und ihm zu seinen Anwesen zu verfolgen ---- Viagra und Vendetta Zum nächsten gesellschaftlichen Anlass hatte Bridget O´Toole (die CEO von "O´Toole Transportation") geladen: Mit Limousinen wurden die Gäste in Dublin abgeholt und zu einem einsam gelegenen kleinen Landsitz gebracht. Dort gab es zunächst ein eiweiß-reiches Abendessen, bevor sich die gesamte Gesellschaft (O´Toole, McGrey, Breagh, Ariel, MacNamara, Moonsong, MacAffee, Benrath, Varalus, Hatlarastar, Oneyashi und Pendragon) nach Geschlecht aufteilte. Während die Damen auf die Zimmer gingen, nahmen die Herren noch einen leichten Drink und zogen dann aus einer Schale Zimmerschlüssel, um so die "Paarungen" (im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes) des Abends auszulosen. Dabei erhielten aus der Gruppe der Spielercharaktere Fiona McGrey den Terroristen Pendragon, Bazillus MacAffee (und sein notorischer Unterleibs-Schnupfen) die Gastgeberin und der Baron schließlich die Lady MacNamara. In den folgenden Stunden lernte Bazillus die herrische Seite von O´Toole kennen (der er in allen relevanten Attributen und Fertigkeiten wenig entgegenzusetzen hatten), Fiona lernte den Nutzen ihrer Softcore-Karriere zu schätzen und Pendragon ein klein wenig näher kennen und dem Baron gelang es sich eine Einladung auf den Landsitz der Ni´Fairras zu "erbarbeiten", oblgleich ihn die gesamte Veranstaltung von Anfang an angewidert hatte. Der Nachmittag des folgenden Tages sah dann eine - völlig unerwartete, aber schon lange überfällige - Aussprache zwischen den Charakteren: Bertie gab nach längerem Nachfragen zu, dass er den Anweisungen Braduk´s nach Tir gefolgt sei und erklärte nachdem sich Fiona über diesen Verrat an seinen Freunden und seine willentliche Kooperation mit dem Dämon echauffiert hatte, er wisse nicht genau, von wem die Botschaften und Hinweise stammten. Es wurde abwechselnd gedroht und ignoriert; am Ende einigte man sich dann aber darauf, ab jetzt alle Teammitglieder voll einzuweihen und vorläufig nur explorativ vorzugehen. Dazu wurde der Einbruch bei und Mord an Hatlarastar erst einmal zurück gestellt und einer vorsichtigen Besichtigung des Brunnen auf dem Ni´Fairra-Landsitz der Vorzug gegeben. Am gleichen Abend kaufte die Truppe einen Degen für den Baron und begab sich zu St. Patrick, um sich mit Caleh zu treffen. Bevor auch dieses Treffen durch eine Polizei-Razzia unterbrochen wurde und man sich schleunigst durch die Gewölbe und der Kathedrale verdünnisieren musste, tauschte man noch die Infos vom Salon-Treffen gegen einen Kontakt mit Insider-Wissen über Hatlarastar und den Auftrag, ein kleines Gerät auf ein Ni´Fairra Anwesen zu schmuggeln. Derweil traf der Baron - wie angekündigt - auf den asiatischen Schwert-Kämpfer. Allerdings musste man sich wegen des heiligen Bodens und der anrückenden Polizei erneut vertagen. Der Polizei entkommen, nahmen die Charaktere das Treffen mit dem Schieber wahr und statteten sich dabei gleich mit Armbrüsten aus. Dann ging es zu dem von Caleh erwähnten Kontakt. Der Zwerg arbeitete zu nachtschlafender Stunde immer noch in seinem Geschäft der "abscheulichen Kuriositäten" und hatte eine derart ausgeprägte Persönlichkeitsstörung, dass sich der Bazillus sofort in "sozialer Inkompetenz" mit ihm messen musste. Während Fiona MacGrey versuchte, noch vor dem absehbaren und katastrophalen Unentschieden der beiden an ein paar nützliche Informationen zu kommen, standen Fiona Breagh und Bertie herum und verfolgten die Unterhaltung der drei. Wenn einer der vier einmal einen längeren Blick aus dem Schaufenster riskiert hätte, hätte er/sie vermutlich sehen können, wie sich eine Gruppe vermummter und dunkel gekleideter Gestalten draußen vor dem Geschäft in Stellung brachte. Der Zwerg - der als Einziger sein Schaufenster im Blick behalten hatte - war der Erste, der es kommen sah und sich im folgenden Durcheinander aus dem Staub machte. Die verbliebenen Charaktere mussten unter den Salven eines leichten MGs und mehreren Brandgranaten den Rückzug durch das Lager in den Hinterhof antreten. Dabei war Fiona McGrey, die sich mit Nichts und Niemandem aufhielt deutlich voraus. Danach kam der Bazillus, der wieder einmal die übel zusammengeschossene Fiona Breagh tragen musste und schließlich der Baron, der wieder mal so lange vergeblich versuchen musste, eine beeindruckende Aktion durchzuführen (mit Projektilwaffen 3 und Blindem Feuer einen Angreifer zu erwischen), dass ihm schon fast die Kutte abgebrannt wäre, wenn er sich nicht doch endlich noch zur Flucht gewandt hätte. Derart verteilt und mit Verwundetentransport beschäftigt war es für den Teil des Angriffsteams, der den Fluchtweg deckte, ein Leichtes, Fiona MacGrey an den Rand der Handlungsunfähigkeit zu bringen und auch Bazillus MacAfee schwer zuzusetzen, während drei Bogenschützen von den Dächern aus den Baron mit Pfeilen spickten. Als der Baron tödlich getroffen war, wirkte einer der Angreifer einen Nebel, unter dessen Schutz sie ihre Verwundeten und einen Gefallenen bargen und der Leiche des Barons die Kehle durchschnitten, bevor sie verschwanden. Mit einer Bewusstlosen und einem Toten an Bord konnten Fiona und Bazillus angesichts der Polizeisperren auf den Straßen nicht nach Hause, um dort die Stasis-Spritze, äh das Horn einzusetzen. In der Not rief Bazillus seinen Freund Varalus an und sie brachten sich und ihre Ladung zum Anwesen des Adeligen. Diesem gelang es auf mytseriöse Art und Weise, den Baron wieder vollständig herzustellen. Ausserdem konnte er mit Bazillus Hilfe die Identität der Angreifer sowie ihr mutmaßliches Motiv aufklären: Die Dunkelelfen hatten ihm aus irgend einem (möglichweise schon lange zurück liegenden) Grund Blutrache geschworen und würden nicht eher ruhen, bis sie den Baron umgebracht hatten. Der von den Toten Zurückgekehrte wiederum hatte keinen dringenderen Wunsch, als sich so schnell wie möglich mit SCHWEREN WAFFEN einzudecken und die lokale Verfügbarkeit von Nervengas prüfen zu lassen ... ---- Ein Nachmittag bei Tee, Biskuit und Seepferdchen Nachdem Varalus entscheidende Einsichten in die Gestalt und Motivation der nächtlichen Angreifer und (im Grunde auch erfolgreichen) Assassinen gegeben hatte, beschlossen die Ermittler, ohne den Baron zu dem nachmittäglichen Termin auf dem Landsitz der Ni´Fairras zu erscheinen. Erstaunlicherweise erhob Bertie keinerlei Einwände dagegen. Auf der Feier selbst geschahen dann einige denkwürdige Ereignisse, die den Charakteren noch eine ganze Weile Rätsel aufgeben sollten: Zunächst gab der junge Taranis mit seinen unvergleichlichen sportlichen Fähigkeiten an. Wenig später entdeckte Fiona die allseits bekannte Critter-Jägerin Francine Lenoir unter den Gästen. Dann wurden die Charaktere bei einem unauffälligen Spaziergang (Erkundungsrundgang) durch den weitläufigen Park Zeuge, wie ein Mädchen aus dem Gefolge Taranis plötzlich unter den Anzeichen einer Vergiftung zusammenbrach und die Bodyguards des Prinzensohnes daraufhin schleunigst alle Umstehenden wegscheuchten. Und schließlich entdeckte Curtis bei seinem Abstieg in einen alten Brunnen auf dem Gelände nicht nur einen von magischen Partikeln durchsetzten Quartz-Sand, sondern auch eine mit einem Ares-Marine besetzte Kerkerzelle. Um möglichst wenig Aufsehen zu erregen verschwand das gesamte Team in dem Brunnen und suchte sich mitsamt dem befreiten Marine Sergeant Rico Ramirez seinen Weg durch die altertümliche Kanalisation des Anwesens nach draussen. In der natürlichen Grotte in der der Kanal endete gingen die Ausbrecher/Ausbruchshelfer dann buchstäblich noch einem Each Uisge auf dem Leim, das sie aber freundlicherweise noch bis zum Meer brachte, bevor ihm der Sergeant dann notgedrungen die Hinterläufe amputierte. ---- Ein sicherer Hafen inmitten des Sturms Klatschnaß und mit dem klebrigen Sekret des Each Uisge an den Oberschenkeln retteten sich Steward, Fiona und Rico an Land. Die Abgeschiedenheit des Strandes nutzten die drei dafür sich zu regruppieren und einen Plan für die Rückkehr in die Sicherheit von Berties Anwesens zu entwerfen. So schlichen sie sich in der herinbrechenden Dunkelheit zu einer menschlichen Siedlung, tarnten sich dort mit Magie als elfische Fussgänger, riefen ein Taxi und wurden gerade noch rechtzeitig vor dem Haus abgesetzt, bevor die Polizei (die aus irgend einem Grund schon wider bzw. immer noch in höchster Alarmbereitschaft befindlich war) eine Personenkontrolle an ihnen durchführen konnte. Daheim wurde erstmal geduscht und gegessen. Dabei gelang es auch, ein paar Informationen auszutauschen, die Beute zu betrachten und weiter führende Überlegungen anzustellen: * Rico war als Teil eines Ares-Einsatzteams im Nordatlantik schiffbrüchig geworden und von einer elfischen Patrouille festgesetzt worden. Das war vor acht Monaten gewesen. * Der magische Staub im Sand aus dem Brunnen besitzt die Fähigkeit, Magie zu tarnen. * Der Zwischenfall mit dem "vergifteten Mädchen" auf der Feier hat möglicherweise etwas mit dem angeblichen Drogenschmuggel in Tir zu tun. * Die Luft wird im Allgemeinen (besonders aber für den jungen Baron) immer dünner. Die logischen Schlussfolgerungen sind 1) ein geringes Profil zeigen. Also z.B. keine Parties und effektvolle Auftritte mehr. 2) die Suche nach den beiden Stewards beschleunigen. Da sich die beiden Konsequenzen partiell ausschließen, muss ein vernünftiger Kompromiss gefunden werrden. Für´s Erste beschloss man, trotz fehlender schlüssiger Begründung, den Einbruch bei Herrn H. durchzuziehen. Dazu holte man am nächsten Tag die restliche Ausrüstung vom Schieber ab. ---- Nachmitternächtlicher Besuch bei Hatlarasta Sodann wurden Vorbereitungen getroffen, Ausrüstung zusammengepackt und schließlich ein Wagen gemietet, der die Truppe zum Zielobjekt bringen sollte. Man entschied sich für Profi-Skater-Schutzanzüge (mit integrierten Oberflächen-LEDs) und leichtes Gepäck, einzig das LAW mit drei Raketen sollte Feuerkraft bieten, wenn es hart auf hart kommt. Der Goldene Schuß Am hinteren Teil des Anwesens sollte die Mauer überwunden werden. Rico - ganz Marine - nahm sich zu diesem Zweck die Enterhaken-Pistole, um den Haken über die Mauer zu schießen. In einem 45°-Winkel gelang ihm ein perfekter Schuss weit in das unbekannte Zielgebiet hinein, er verfehlte jedoch die Mauerkrone um gut 50m bei dieser Aktion. Nichtsdestotrotz verfing sich der Haken scheinbar irgendwo in den hinter Mauer und Kiesweg liegenden Bäumen und es gelang der Gruppe gerade noch über die Mauer zu klettern, ehe ein bedrohlich aufwallender Nebel über alle schwappen konnte. Ab durch die Hecke Der Kiesweg hinter der Mauer wurde überquert und man schlug sich in das kleine Wäldchen, das sich auf dem Gelände befand. Sogleich man die Orientierung ob fehlenden Kompasses verlor, erreichte man eine kleine Lichtung, auf der zwei Steinstelen mit einer glänzenden Spitze zu sehen war. Bei genauerer Inspektion fand man heraus, dass die glänzende Spitze der Haken war, den Rico geschossen hatte. Als der Nebel jedoch wieder drohend aufzuwallen drohte, flüchtete der Trupp wieder in Wald. Orientierungslos und ohne jeglichen Anhaltspunkt stolperte man durch's Unterholz, immerwährend die Warnungen des Zwergs in den Ohren, man möge sich vor den singenden Bäumen in Acht nehmen, den Lichtern jedoch unbedingt folgen. Weder das ein noch das andere trat ein, einzig, dass ca. jeder fünfte Baum bereits abgestorben war, ließ sich feststellen. Das Stelenfeld Nach einiger Zeit erreichte man das Ufer eines Sees. Im Dunkel konnte man nur das Quaken eines Frosches vernehmen, weshalb man den See gegen den Uhrzeiger umging. Ein Blick auf die Wasseroberfläche offenbarte, dass sich die Seerosen mit ungewöhnlicher Schnelligkeit auf das Quaken zubewegten ... als man an eine Stelle trat, an der der Wald am Ufer sich für eine Anhöhe öffnete. Kurzentschlossen zog es die Gruppe am Baumrand hinauf den kleinen Hügel, sodann man eine schwarze Stele erblickte. Bei genauerer Untersuchung stellte sich heraus, dass mehr als ein Dutzend solcher schwarzen Riesen in den Himmel ragten, kreuz und quer ange-"ordnet" über die gesamte offene Fläche. Monsterparty Noch im Grübeln über den Sinn dieser Stelen, bemerkte Curtis seltsame Lichter im Wald hinter sich. Diese blauen, grünen, gelben und roten Lichter näherten sich immer weiter der Lichtung mit den Stelen und auch vom Ufer des Sees her begann ein seltsames Leuchten. Rico wurde voraussgeschickt zum Scouten, während die beiden Fionas und Curtis die Nachhut bildeten. Rico entdeckte einen kleinen Pavillion mit dahinterliegendem angelegten Weg. Währendessen stieg aus dem See eine drachenähnliche Gestalt bestehend aus unzähligen Lichtern, die sich langsam den Anhang hinaufschlängelte. Auch kamen die Lichter aus dem Wald und begannen, die Wiese in ein Farbengewirr zu verwandeln. Rico entdekcte jedoch nicht nur einen Weg, sondern auch einige Leshies, die er zunächst für Statuen hielt - gleichwohl diese ihn anfingen, mit allerlei Stöcken und Steinen zu bedrohen. Leider liefen die beiden Fionas genau in eine Apfelsalve der Leshies - trotz der Warnung Ricos, dass da "eine Armee" stünde, die er gleichwohl als "weiß nicht" von der Gefährlichkeit einschätzte. Curtis gab daraufhin das Kommando, nach links auszuweichen und man entdeckte das plötzlich dunkel aufragende Hauptgebäude des Anwesens. Eine schwarze Mauer umgab das Gebäude, einzig eine Treppe konnte man ausmachen, die allerdings hell erleuchtet wurde auf einmal, als eine Reihe in Kapuzen gehüllte, riesige Gestalten mit Kerzen die Treppe langsam herabschritt. Ein Blick zurück offenbarte, dass sich das Feld mittlerweile mit allerlei paranormalen Leben gefüllt hatte: Leshies, Irrlichter, Kopffüßler und viele andere Geistergestalten ... Die Gruppe verkroch sich daraufhin hinter einer Stele, die mit ein paar Steinen umgeben waren, sodass man Sichtschutz hatte, um das Treiben weiter zu beobachten. Domino Das bunte Treiben lief weiter ohne dass jemand von den Einbrechern Notiz nahm, bis Fiona beschloss, auf die Stele zu klettern, um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. An der Spitze angekommen, konnte sie die Monsterparty beobachten, aber auch einen Blick hinter die schwarzen Mauern erhaschen, wo sie eine rote Tür sehen konnte ... die sich jedoch gleich wieder ihrem Blick zu entziehen schien, da die Mauern scheinbar sich bewegten, um ihr die verbotene Sicht zu entziehen. Sichtlich desorientiert stellte Fiona fest, dass die ganzen Diäten der letzten Monate wohl nicht ausgereicht hatten, um zu verhindern, dass die Stele mit ihr an der Spitze einen Punkte der Instabilität erreicht hatte, der das Gleichgewicht der Skulptur gänzlich zerstörte. Fiona konnte gerade noch den um Schadensbegrenzung bemühten Rico in die Arme rutschen, als die Stele krachend auf eine Nachbarstele krachte, welche ihrerseits das Gleichgewicht verlor und auf ihre Nachbarstele fiel usw. Gebannt lauschten alle in die Nacht hinaus, bis ein Ächzen die Dunkelheit durchschnitt und mit ihm ihrerseits eine weitere Stele auf das provisorische Versteck der Einbrecher fiel. In letzter Sekunde konnten alle noch rechtzeitig zur Seite springen. Ein Leshie, der mit offenem Mund die Szenerie beobachtet hatte, wurde kurzerhand von Fiona ausgeschalten. Ein Blick auf die Bescherung offenbarte jedoch Erfreuliches: Die Stelen hatten einen Geheimgang geöffnet, der unter den Steinen verborgen war. Kurzerhand stieg man schnell den Gang hinab, um sich der Aufmerksamkeit der Party-Gäste zu entziehen. Im Untergrund Eine lange, enge und glitschige Treppe führte immer tiefer ins Erdreich. Gregory, der voran ging, konnte sich nicht mehr halten und schlitterte einen Großteil des Weges voran, und löste dabei versehentlich seine Armbrust aus, welche einen Bolzen nach oben schoß auf die Kameraden. Zu seinem Glück verletzte dieser niemanden und den Verursacher konnte auch niemand identifizieren. Letztlich erreichte man eine Plattform in einem mit Wasser gefüllten Gewölbe, das sich als unterirdische Zisterne entpuppte. Ein Aufklärungsflug von Curtis brachte, dass es zwei abzweigende Tunnel gab, die aber aufgrund von Temperatur und Tiefe des Wassers nur schwer zu passieren wären. An der Decke gab es eine Öffnung, die sich als Brunnenschacht erwies. Kurzerhand befestigte Curtis dort einige Haken der Kletterausrüstung und da das Gewölbe mit einer Barriere umgeben war, wurde Gregory nach oben geschickt, um sich durch den Brunnen nach oben zu arbeiten. Auf halber Strecke bemerkte er ein Summen und Licht von oben, sodann ein Eimer nach unten geworfen wurde zum Wasserschöpfen. Glücklicherweise konnte Gregory sich halten und wurde auch nicht bemerkt, bis die Person sich wieder entfernt hatte. Nichtsdestotrotz ließ er es sich nicht nehmen, noch die ein oder andere Stunteinlage zu feiern, ehe er am Rand des Brunnen angekommen war und wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte. Der Rest wurde umso schneller nachgeholte und man fand sich wieder in einem fast runden Gewölbe mit vielen Fässern und den Überresten einer Kutsche wieder. Ein recht niedriger Gang führte zu einem kleinen Raum, in dem ein riesiges Fass mit einem dicken, aber relativ kurzem Tau stand und der durch eine enge Wendeltreppe nach oben zu verlassen war. Nachdem das Seil als "das Seil, das irgendwer dahin gelegt hat, um mögliche Einbrecher zu verwirren, was ein so komisches Seil da soll" identifiziert wurde, schlichen sich alle die Wendeltreppe nach oben, die in einem Gang nach rechts endete, welcher wiederum zu einer verschlossenen Tür führte. Hail to the Djef Nachdem Rico mit Hilfe einer kleinen Kamera mit biegsamer Optik den Raum davor aufgeklärt hatte, begaben sich alle durch die Tür. Der anschließende Raum hatte nach rechts eine große, mit reichen Schnitzereien verzierte Tür, die allerdings weder Schloss noch Knauf hatte und nach links ein Eisengitter, das ins Freie führte. Fiona bemerkte, dass Eisen das Feenvolk vom Wald abhalten würde, wohingegen sich die andere Fiona den Kopf über die Tür mit den Schnitzereien zerbrach. Seltsam schien auch die Anordnung von Barrieren um den Raum: Sowohl beim Gitter als auch bei der Tür waren unterschiedliche Barrieren, um den Raum herum aber nochmals eine Zylinderförmige. Curtis bemerkte daraufhin, dass die Tür, durch die sie gekommen waren, verschwunden war; nach kurzer Suche, erkannte man, dass sie durch einen Zauber getarnt war, der durch die zylinderförmige Barriere nicht zu entdecken war. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite entdeckte man daraufhin eine weitere "Geheimtür", durch die man in eine Art Vorratsraum gelangte. Von dort ging eine kleinere Tür ab, die man aber nicht beachtete, und eine größere, die in die Küche führte. Hier ging eine große Flügeltür nach rechts und eine kleine Tür (die sich später als Tür zum Eishaus entpuppte) ab. Man beschloss, die größere Tür zu versuchen, als plötzlich ein blauer Djinn erschien und wollte, dass Curtis sich erklären solle. Die Erwiderung, wer das denn wissen wolle, schmeckte dem Djinn gar nicht und er begann, Curtis anzugreifen. Die beiden Fionas standen etwas zu abseits, um eingreifen zu können, Rico zögerte, und entschied sich dann für's Handgemenge, zu dem er allerdings erstmal spurten musste. Curtis konnte mit Hilfe seines Speers dem Djinn Paroli bieten, sodass dieser sich gezwungen sah, unter die Decke zu fliehen und seine Kochtöpfe sprechen zu lassen, die daraufhin im ganzen Raum hin und her zu wirbeln begannen. Etwas unentschlossen brach Curtis den Kampf ab und suchte nach einem Ausweg. Rico erprobte seine Geschossparade derweil an den Töpfen, sodann Fiona wieder einmal den Tag rettete, indem sie den Djinn erledigte. ---- In the Gallery - Für eine Handvoll Dynamit Die Überlebenden des Küchen-Kampfes sammelten sich und verließen nach einandern die Küche, um den angrenzenden Bankett-Saal in Augenschein zu nehmen. Rico und Bertie bildeten die Vorhut und Curtis gab ihnen mit den beiden Fionas zusammen Rückendeckung. Während Rico auf der unteren Ebene des Saals mittels Teleskop-Kamera einen angrenzenden Raum aufzuklären versuchte, durchforstete Bertie die Gallerie nach Fallen, Gegnern und potentiell gefährlichen Objekten als auf einmal das Licht im Raum anging. Die Charaktere blickten sich erschrocken um und konnten schließlich auf der Gallerie oberhalb der Küchentüre eine Türe öffnen hören. Gregory, der dem Geschehen am nähesten stand, hatte weder die Tür noch irgend etwas anderes gesehen. Nun schloß er die Augen und schoß mit seiner Armbrust aufs Geratewohl in den Raum. Gottseidank traf er nur die Holzdecke über ihm. Der geheimnisvolle Türöffner betrat die Gallerie und schritt zur Treppe hinüber um hinunter zum Bankett zu gelangen. Dabei konnten einige Mitglieder der Nachhut - wie schon so oft als Erstes - einen Blick auf die Gestalt werfen: Ein alter und gebeugter Ork-Hausmeister im Morgenmantel, der ungewöhnlich schnell zur Küchentüre schlurfte und dabei auf Seperethiel etwas davon murmelte, sich die Ursache des Krachs einmal genauer anzuschauen. Curtis, der zuerst die Betäubung des Hausmeisters angeordnet hatte, konnte von Fiona dazu überzeugt werden, die Gruppe erst einmal in die Küche zurück fallen zu lassen und auf die Betäubungsoption erst im Notfall zurück zu greifen. So versteckten sich alle bis auf Bertie - dem durch den Hausmeister der Rückzug abgeschnitten worden war und der mit geschlossenen Augen sowieso nichts mehr sehen konnte - in der Küche und Fiona Breagh wirkte einen Illusionszauber, um die Unordnung in der Küche zu verbergen. Der Hausmeister fiel darauf herein und begab sich in die Kühlkammer, um dort in Ruhe einen Krug Bier zu leeren. Die Einbrecher schlüpften unbemerkt zurück in den Bankett-Saal. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Bertie seine Augen wieder geöffnet, um nach der Türe Ausschau zu halten, durch die der Ork in den Saal gelangt war. Er fand sie und versuchte sie durch Drücken des Knaufs zu öffnen. Da sie allem Drücken Stand hielt, trat er heftig dagegen und verstauchte sich dabei das Bein. Ziemlich angesäuert beschloss er, der Türe Manieren beizubringen, zündete eine Dynamit-Stange an, legte sie vor die Türe, lief zehn Meter weiter, hockte sich auf den Boden, schloß die Augen und wartete auf den großen Knall. Der Boden vor der Türe war allerdings leicht abschüssig, so dass die Stange von der Türe weg auf das Geländer der Gallerie zu rollte und schließlich über die Kante einem verduzten Curtis in die Hände fiel. Dieser löschte sie kurzerhand, indem er die Lunte mit Oropax abklebte. Die zurückgekehrten Einbrecher fanden Bertie am Boden hocken, mit geschlossenen Augen und dem rechten Zeigerfinger im rechten Ohr bzw. dem linken Zeigenfinger im linken Ohr steckend. Auf die Frage, wo die ominöse Tür sei, zeigte sich Bertie störrisch und wollte zuerst die Dynamit-Stange, die Curtis aufgesammelt hatte sehen, bevor er irgendwelche Auskünfte gab. Curtis ging nicht darauf ein. Denn zu Einen ließ sich die Türe bald finden und zum anderen argwöhnte Curtis einen homo-erotischen Hintergrund hinter dem Wunsch, einmal die Dynamit-Stange des Kollegen betrachten zu dürfen. Diese Überlegung bekam später weitere Nahrung, als Bertie schließlich auch Rico nur im Austausch für eine Stange Dynamit seine Hilfe gewähren wollte. Die Türe erwies sich als harter Brocken: Drücke, Treten, zur Seite ziehen, etwaige Geheimschalter, Bodenplatten, Luftzüge, magische Schalter, ... Nichts half! Um die Zeit zu überbrücken und schließlich auch in der Hoffnung, einen Hinweis zu erhalten, betrachteten sich Fiona Breagh und später dann auch Rico und die andere Fiona die Ölgemälde auf der Gallerie. Derer waren es 16: 1.Eine gekrönte Elfin (Jenna Ni´Fairra), der blutige Dornen aus der Haut sprießen 2.Ein großer terrassierter Stein-Monolith, auf dem sich seltsam gewandete Humanoide mit allerlei Geräten zu schaffen machen, während ringsum Wasser 20-30 Meter hoch wie eine Wand steht. 3.Eine fliegende Stufenpyramide über einer dicht mit sehr hohen Häusern bebauten Insel. 4.Hatlarastar neben dem Besitzer des "Ladens der Schrecklichen Absonderlichkeiten" auf einer Holzpier vor einem großen Segelschiff (1812). 5.Hatlarstar in einem Gruppenfoto von 7 mit Gewehren bewaffneten jungen Männern (1843 - Clontarf) 6.Ein etwa zehnjähriges Mädchen in weißem Kleid mit einem fünfjährigen Jungen im Matrosenanzug daneben. Beide weisen leichte arabische Züge auf. 7.Das Bild des Kadavers eines westlichen Drachen, der von einer Gruppe mit Lanzen bewaffneter Elfen ausgeweidet wird. 8.Ein phönizisches Flussschiff mit purpurnen Segeln und einem mit purpurnen Tuch abgedeckten Quader auf dem Deck. 9.-11.Drei Bilder von 30-Meter hohen goldfarbene Säulen, die an einer Küste stehen. 12.eine friedlich und unwirklich wirkende Waldlandschaft. 13.Eine Steinsphinx mit blau glühenden Augen inmitten eines großen belebten Platzes. 14.Ga´Anon. 15.Ein Steintor, das von vier Lanzenträger in Rüstung bewacht wird. 16. Eine Burg, die von Nebel verhangen auf einer sturmumtobten Steilküste steht. Auf den Zinnen weht das Banner der drei Monde. ---- Kurgan & Ramirez Während seine Gefährten erfolglos an der Türe herumtüftelten und sich die Bilder in der Gallerie betrachteten, wurde es dem Baron furchtbar langweilig. Und so verließ er den Bankettsaal durch eine weitere Türe im Erdgeschoss. Diese führte ihn in eine weitere große Halle mit gefliesstem Boden und Wänden, niedrigen gepolsterten Sitzbänken an vielen Wänden, zu hohen Rundbögen aufstrebenden Säulen und kunstvoll geschnitzten hölzernen Raumteilern. Zwei weitere Räume entdeckte der Mann mit der Halsnarbe: Eine kleine Türe und ein durch ein eisernes Gitter geschütztes doppelflügliges Tor. Kurzentschlossen wählte Bertie die kleine Türe. Ein Stockwerk darüber war es den anderen Einbrechern gelungen, die Türe zu öffnen. Dahinter führte sie ein kurzer Gewölbegang zu einer T-Kreuzung, von der es sowohl rechts als auch links noch einige Meter weiter bis zu je einer Gittertüre ging. Bei der Inspektion des rechten Gitters bemerkte Fiona eine weiter Türe, die halb verdeckt links neben der Gittertüre aus dem Gang führte. Dahinter fanden die Charaktere die mutmaßliche Wohnung des Orks: Beleuchtet, beheizt und mit eine schlummernden Hauskatze bestückt, sonst aber ohne weiteren offenkundigen Belang. Daher kehrten sie zum Gang zurück, durchquerten vorsichtig die Gittertüre und fanden sich in einem breiten und langen Gewölbe an dessen anderen Ende ein Holzturm/Gerüst der nach hinter immer höher geschwungenen Decke des Raumes nach oben ausser Sicht folgte. Innerhalb des Gerüsts verlief eine Treppe, die die Einbrecher bis zu dem Punkt führte, an dem der Brand, der den oberen Teil der Konstruktion verschlungen hatte, geendet hatte. Etliche Meter über ihnen öffnete sich der gemauerte Schacht zum schwarzen Nachthimmel. Und Ramirez kam der Gedanke, dass möglicherweise ein Blitz in den Turm eingeschlagen und so den Brand verursacht habe. Bis zu dem Sims mit dem Durchgang durch die Wand, zu der der Turm wohl ursprünglich geführt hatte, blieben noch zwei Meter. Obwohl Fiona mehrere nervenaufreibende Anläufe brauchte, schafften es schließlich alle, die Distanz im Sprung zu überqueren. ---- Die "Schnelle Ein-Greif-Truppe" Der Sims, auf den die Einbrecher so waghalsig gesprungen waren, lag am Fuß einer Treppe, die fünf Meter durch altes Mauerwerk hinaufstieg und an einer Rundbogen-Öffnung endete, die sich wie ein Fenster mitten in einer Mauer befand. Boden, Decke oder Wände des anschließenden "Raumes" waren wegen Dunkelheit und ungewöhnlich geringer Sichtweite nicht auszumachen. Einzig eine schmaler Steg aus dürftig aneinander gebundenen(!) Holzplanken führte in luftiger Höhe von der Öffnung weg in die Dunkelheit. Normalerweise ein klarer Fall für Sergeant Rico. Die Scout-Gewerkschaft hatte jedoch durchgesetzt, dass vor der Begehung des äusserst wackeligen Stegs erst einmal die Luftaufklärung das Gebiet auskundschaften sollte. Also wurde der Steward startklar gemacht und den Steg entlang geschickt. Nachem die Luftaufklärung nach etwa 100 Metern Flug unversehens in Probleme mit einem Tau-Golem verwickelt worden war, wurde Maire angeseilt und als Kavallerie losgeschickt, um selbst erst einmal auf die Nase (bzw. beinahe vom Steg) zu fallen und als die Übermacht des Golems immer offensichtlicher wurde, schließlich zu einem vollen Drei-Mann-Interventions-Team aufgestockt zu werden. Curtis war derweil verprügelt und bewusstlos geschlagen worden und hing jetzt an einem Tau über dem Abgrund. Maire versuchte, genau wie zuvor Steward, dem Geist mit Manablitzen zuzusetzen, besann sich dann aber doch eines besseren und spendierte einen Feuerball, der in der Tat auch Wirkung zeigte. Ihre Kollegin Fiona, die schließlich zu ihr aufgeschlossen hatte, bezog als erste Amtshandlung ordentlich Keile vom Geist und hätte sich am liebsten wieder zurück gezogen. Da fiel Maire der magische Bogen wieder ein, den sie unbemerkt monatelang mit sich herum getragen hatte ;-). Und in der Tat fasst Fiona auch wieder Mut, als Maire eine Pfeil auflegte. Sie zog ihr weißesGegenstück zu Maire´s schwarzem Bogen und gemeinsam entfesselten sie zum ersten Mal die durchschlagende Wirkung der Projektilwaffen-Zwillinge. Da platzte der Knoten und überall regneten Tau-Stücke herab. Dazwischen auch ein bewusstloser Steward. Nachdem dieser die Planke verfehlt hatte und in den sicheren Tod zu stürzen drohte, sprach Maire kurzentschlossen einen Gestaltwandlungszauber, verwandelte sich in einen Greif und setzte ihrem Kollegen im Sturzflug nach. Ohne Schwierigkeiten fing sie Steward im Flug und brachte ihn auf den Steg zurück. Von dort aus setzten die Einbrecher ihre Erkundung fort und folgten dem Steg zu einer Art Pavillon auf der Spitze eines Turmes. Bemerkenswert fanden sie an dem Turm zum einen den Hebel, der in der Mitte des Pavillons aus dem Boden ragte und den zweiten Steg, der den Turm auf der gegenüber liegenden Seite verließ. Um kein Risiko einzugehen, beschloss man, zuerst den Steg zu überqueren und dann von Maire (in Gestalt des Greifen) den Hebel ausprobieren zu lassen. Der zweite Steg führte sie schließlich zu einer Reihe von hohen Bogenfenstern, hinter denen eine Halle mit sicherem Boden, zwölf überlebensgroßen Statuen, einem blauen Leuchten und einem plätschernden Geräusch warteten. Auf dem Weg dahin glitt der bewusstlose Steward allerdings dem angeschlagenden Rico von der Schulter und musste erneut von der "Schnellen Ein-Greif-Truppe" apportiert werden. Als alle flügellosen Charaktere festen Boden unter den Füßen hatten, betätigte der Greif den Hebel und ließ damit den Boden des Pavillons verschwinden. Über die Bedeutung dieses Ereignisses wurde nicht allzu viel nachgedacht, weil es gelang, das Plätscher-Geräusch zu einem wahrhaft erfrischenden Brunnen zurück zu verfolgen. Durch dessen Wasser kam Steward wieder zu Bewusstsein und auch den anderen gelang es, einen Teil ihrer Erschöpfung abzuschütteln. ---- RuckZuck - Hör mal, wer da hämmert! Die zwölf Statuen, die da im Kreis standen, gaben ausser einer Reihe unterschiedlicher vermeintlich mythologischer Attribute und der Tatsache, dass drei von ihnen verhüllt waren keine besonderen Informationen preis. Deutlich aufschlussreicher war hingegen der Vorschlaghammer aus Orichalkum, der in der Mitte des Halbkreises auf dem Kopf stand. Als Rico ihn aufhob, stellte sich ihm die Welt auf einmal als eine Reihe von Nägeln dar. Den ersten konnte er noch in den Boden rammen. Der zweite aber wich seinen Hieben gekonnt aus und verpasste ihm einen Manablitz, sodass er wieder zu sich kam und sich erst einmal eine Predigt darüber anhören musste, dass er Fiona K.O. gehauen hatte. Derart vom Schicksal geschlagen wollte Fiona eigentlich zum geodneten RuckZuck blasen, wurde dann aber von Steward überstimmt, der lieber seinen Speer am Grunde des bodenlosen Abgrundes suchen wollte. Gemeinsam stiegen sie eine Wendeltreppe hinter der Brunnenkammer hinab, inspizierten eine leere Lagerhalle und warfen einen surrealen Blick in den irgendwo(!) befindlichen Wintergarten Hatlarastars, wo ein fliegendes Boot vertäut "lag". Sie erreichten eine weitere Türe in der Treppe und fanden sich in einem Durchgangsraum wieder, der sie in den bereits von Bertie durchschrittenen "türkischen" Salon führte. Dort gelang den Einbrechern dann wieder eine taktische Meisterleistung, als Steward und Fiona parallel durch den Raum vorrückten, während Rico hinter ihnen mit der bewusstlosen Fiona auf der Schulter "auf Befehle wartete". Plötzlich erschien ein geisterhafter Eunuch hinter Steward und setzte ihm mit seinen Krallenhänden heftig zu. Erst nachdem jede Menge Blut (und Karma) geflossen war, Rico sich als Ablenkung hatte massakrieren lassen und Fiona in der Fernkampf-Geisterbekämpfung endlich "den Bogen raus" hatte, konnte der Geist überwältigt werden. Ein kurzer Blick durch einen weiteren Ausgang des Salons bestätigte, dass die Charaktere im Kreis durch das Haus gegangen waren und offenbarte darüber hinaus auch eine unheimliche Feier der Feen und Geister, die nebenan im Bankettsaal in vollem Gange war. ---- Raketen im Uhrwerk Da mit dem Eunuchen ein weiteres Hindernis aus dem Weg geräumt und mit der Rückkehr zur Bankettsaal-Türe die Orientierung wieder hergestellt war, entsponn sich eine Diskussion über das mittelfristige Vorgehen, in deren Verlauf vor allem Fiona MacGrey durch geschickt eingestreute methodische Grundsatzfragen, den Einbrechertrupp an den Rand einer Gruppenneurose brachte: Denn in einer so stark von Magie und Illusion geprägten Umgebung könne man sich des eigenen Fortschritts oder überhaupt der aktuellen Situation nie absolut sicher sein, so dass alle Anstrengungen auf das gewählte Ziel möglicherweise lediglich in die vollkommene Erschöpfung führen würden. Maire löste dieses metaphysische Problem geschickt, indem sie sich zurück zog, um in der Abgeschiedenheit des "Sand-Korridors" mal schnell bei ihrem Totem durchzuklingeln und sich das Untergeschoss als zentralen Ort der Magie empfehlen zu lassen. Dort, so Mantide, würden sich drei magische Kräfte begegnen. Dies sei somit wohl auch ein Ort, der für den Magier Hatlarastar von großer Bedeutung sein müsste. Mit diesem Hinweis ausgestattet kehrten die Einbrecher zur Wendeltreppe zurück und stiegen sie hinab in die Unterwelt des Anwesens. Einem in die Wendeltreppe eingezogenen Eisengitter brachte Maire mit Verschlammen Manieren bei, so dass die Truppe ohne weitere Hindernisse in eine große, von gigantischen Zahnrädern, Wellen und Ketten durchzogenen Maschinen-Halle gelangen konnten. Nachdem keine unmittelbare Gefahr auszumachen war, begannen die Einbrecher nach einander im Gänsemarsch und mit gebührendem Sicherheitsabstand, die große geländerlose Steinbrücke zu überqueren, die die mehr als 80m Länge der Halle in zwei Bögen überspannte. Als die Vorhut schon fast am anderen Brückenkopf angelangt war begann das Unglück seinen Lauf zu nehmen: Zwei der drei Krieger-Statuen über dem gegenüber liegenden Portal erwachten zum Leben und ließen sich träge auf den Brückekopf und damit genau in den eingeschlagenen Weg der Einbrecher fallen. Und gleichzeitig kippte die Brücke unter dem kombinierten Gewicht dreier Charaktere auf einem am Mittelfpeiler befindlichen Scharnier nach vorne und brachte die hilflosen Fussgänger auf ihrer glatten Oberfläche ins Rutschen. Die Brücke kippte bis sie auf einem zweiten etwas tiefer gelegenen Brückenkopf aufprallte, auf den auch sofort die Einbrecher herab rutschten. Kurze Zeit später kamen die beiden Krieger-Statuen nachgehüpft und begannen mit gemessenen Bewegungen auf die Charaktere loszugehen. In anfänglicher Panik bzw. um sich in bessere Fernkampfposition zu bringen stoben die Einbrecher davon und Rico hätte beinahe Maire eingeschläfert, als er versuchte, die Steingiganten mit seiner Narcoject zu treffen. Curtis versuchte mit Rico als Ladeschützen den LAW an den beiden animierten Steinen aus, hatte aber bei beiden Schüssen keinen wirklichen Erfolg (mal abgesehen davon, dass er mit einem Treffer am Mittelpfeiler die Brücke zum Einstürzen brachte). Lediglich die bewusstlose Fiona Breagh, die Rico an der Seite abgelegt hatte und die inzwischen schon fast durch die Statuen vom Rest der Truppe abgeschnitten war, wurde von den Splittern der Rakete leicht verletzt. ---- Both sides of the story Polizistin: Garda-Inspektion Dublin-Nord. Detective Colbert am Apparat. Anrufer: Großmeister Hatlarastar. Polizistin: Guten Morgen. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen? Anrufer: Ich muss einen Einbruch melden. (Klick) Polizistin: Das Band läuft. Bitte schildern Sie den Hergang soweit Sie es können! Anrufer: Ich hatte gestern Abend zahlreiche Gäste eingeladen. Und in dem ganzen Auflauf und Trubel hat sich eine Grppe Halbstarker auf mein Grundstück und in mein Haus geschmuggelt, um dort ihren Spaß zu haben. Polizistin: Können Sie genauer beschreiben, wie die Eindringlinge ausgesehen und was sie getan haben?! Anrufer: Es waren um die fünf Leute. Jugendliche. Männer und Frauen. Halbstarke in Skater-Klamotten. Die haben als Erstes in meinem preisgekrönten Steingarten gewütet, indem sie Domino mit den Granit-Stelen gespielt haben. Dann sind sie irgendwie ins Haus geschlüpft, wo sie zuerst den Koch verprügelt und die Küche in Unordnung gebracht haben. Dann sind sie ziemlich ziellos kreuz und quer durch das Haus gezogen und haben dabei meine privaten Räumlichkeiten entweiht. Oben auf dem Dachboden haben sie einen alten Vorschlaghammer entdeckt und sich ein paar Mal gegenseitig damit auf den Kopf geschlagen. Mit voller Wucht! So ein junges Ding hat sich irgendwann splitterfasernackt ausgezogen und ist so durchs Haus gelaufen. Wenn einer der Gäste das gesehen hätte! Nicht auszudenken!!! Polizistin: Ich verstehe. Anrufer: Dann sind sie in den Heizungskeller gegangen und haben dort einen Teil der Einrichtung mit Raketenwerfern beschossen! Polizistin: Sie scherzen! Anrufer: Nein, wenn ich es doch sage! Sie haben einer der Steinfiguren, die ich in der kalten Jahreszeit im Keller unterstelle, einen Speer in den Anus gesteckt und sind im Abwasserkanal schwimmen gegangen. Die haben kaum eine Widerlichkeit ausgelassen! Und dann haben sie meinen mühevoll ausgerichteten Ritualplatz entweiht. Aus purer Lust am Vandalismus hat einer von denen den Fokus-Punkt dreier Ley-Linien verschoben, die ganze Kammer einstürzen lassen und dabei unbezahlbares magisches Gerät vernichtet. In der Bibliothek haben sie dann ein paar Bücher mitgehen lassen, bevor sie sich schließlich meinem Wagen geschnappt haben. Und den haben sie dann - vermutlich im Vollrausch - gegen die Gartenmauer gesetzt. Totalschaden. Achja, und zwischendrin haben sie immer wieder meine Hausangestellten verprügelt. Und wenn sie grade niemanden zum Verpügeln hatten, haben sie sich gegenseitig mit Armbrüsten und Tasern beschossen. Die waren nicht ganz bei Sinnen. Polizistin: Kannten Sie die Leute? Anrufer: Nein. Noch nie gesehen. Aber der eine, der den Ritualkreis aus den Angeln gehoben hat, sprach mit türkischem Akzent und hat einen verwirrten Eindruck gemacht. Ausserdem hat er sich durch einen Lüftungsschacht in den Heizungskeller fallen lassen, wo er dann eine Weile bewusstlos herum lag. Vielleicht wollte er sich umbringen. Die Nackte hat sich in einen Greifen verwandelt und ist auf dem Dachboden rumgekurvt. Ausserdem hat sie einen bestickten Frottee-Bademantel mitgehen lassen. Der einzige Mensch in der Truppe war immer vorne mit dabei, aber offenbar zu betrunken, um irgendeine koordinierte Aktion durchzuführen. Das haben meistens andere für ihn gemacht. Der hat am Anfang eine Wäscheleine in meinem Garten aufgespannt und hat später geglaubt, unbedingt in meinem Abwasser schwimmen zu müssen. Eine andere war eher ängstlich und hat sich nicht an dem Vandalismus beteiligen wollen. Wohl auch deshalb ist sie von dem Menschen bewusstlos geprügelt worden. Ein weiterer hatte Kleber oder so etwas dabei. Den hat er zuerst der hilflosen Bewusstlosen unter die Nase gehalten und dann selber einen großen Zug davon genommen. Danach hatte er bloß noch Augen für die große Drachen-Zierstatue. Er hat sie umarmt, ist auf ihr rumgeklettert und hat dann an dem Speer, den ihr der andere ja,... Sie wissen schon, rumgewackelt. Ich weiß nicht, ob ihn das erregt hat, oder ob ihm vom Kleber schwindelig war. Auf alle Fälle hat er schnell das Interesse an der Figur verloren, als der Speer das Gewackel schließlich nicht mehr aushielt und aus dem Stein brach. Der Typ, der den Speer dahin gesteckt hatte, - ich weiß immer noch nicht, wie er das geschafft hat - war wohl der Kameramann der Skater-Bande. Der hat den ganzen Vandalismus dokumentiert und auch viele äusserst private Ansichten meines Anwesens mitgehen lassen. Das wird vermutlich in den nächsten Tagen bei Youtube zu besichtigen sein. Unterbrochen hat er das Geknippse nur kurz, um das Untergeschoss mit seinem Raketenwerfer umzugestalten. Und dann war da noch die etwas Fülligere, die mit ihrem Gewicht die erste Steinstele im Garten zum Kippen gebracht hat. Die hat sich ganz oben dran gehängt und ist erst abgesprungen, als die Stele bereits im freien Fall war. Polizistin: Ich verstehe. Und nun wollen Sie Anzeige gegen Unbekannt erstatten. Anrufer: Unbekannt?! Nein, gegen MTV Europe! Die Typen müssen von Jackass gewesen sein. ---- Subway to Seelie Nachdem die Wunden einigermaßen versorgt waren und man sich ein Ruhepäuschen gegönnt hatte, beschloß man, die Bücher aus Hatlarastars Bibliothek näher zu begutachten. Bertie erzählte noch, dass ihm Braduk kurz im Spielgel erschienen sei, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass der nächste Hinweis auf die verschwundene Stewards am Seelie Hof zu finden seien und dazu die Klaue benötigt werden würde. Ehe mit der Lektüre begonnen werden konnte, fand man noch einen Abschiedbrief von Fiona, die sich nunmehr alleine auf die Suche nach Wulfried machen wollte angesichts der chaotischen Nachtstunden. Bei den Büchern handelte es sich im einzelnen um "Was ist was - Elfische Magie", "Metamagische Techniken", "Von den Horoi" und "Elfische Rassen". Curtis nahm sich das "Was ist was - Elfische Magie"-Buch vor und konnte ein wenig über den Seelie Hof in Erfahrung bringen, nämlich dass dieser Ort mobil und versteckt ist und nur diejenigen ihn betreten dürfen, die alle 5 Pfade (Hüter, Barde, Krieger, König, Druide) vervollkommnet haben. Außerdem fanden sich Hinweise, dass der Trollkönig der Feind des Seelie Hofes sei. Fiona las im Buch der "Elfischen Rassen" und konnte herausfinden, dass es deren 4 gibt: Die Hochelfen, die Grauelfen, die Dunkelelfen und die Wächter. Aus dem sozialdarwinistischen Prinzipien ergab sich ein etwas seltsames Bild der Elfengesellschaft (oder wie sie die Hochelfen gerne sehen würden?); das Kapitel um eine vermeintliche fünfte Rasse fehlte. Bertie nahm sich das Buch "Von den Horoi" vor. Dort erfuhr er, dass die Horoi dämonenhafte Wesenheiten sind, die sich von psychischen und physischen Schmerz intelligienter Lebenwesen ernähren und zum Höhepunkt eines Magiezyklusses in die Welt einfallen, um diese zu vernichten. Selbst das aussprechen ihres Namens oder der bloße Gedanke daran zieht die Aufmerksamkeit der Horoi an und weckt das Interesse an der entsprechenden Person. Die Horoi kamen in der vierten Welt in unsere Dimension und vernichteten alle Zivilisationen, die sich nicht vor ihnen versteckten. Als die Bewohner wieder zurückkehrten, fanden sie die Erde verwüstet vor und entdeckten sogar einige zurückgebliebene Horoi, die in der Folge einige Götter verdarben und in den Wahnsinn trieben, sodass weitere Zivilisationen ausgelöscht wurden. Scheinbar entwickelten einige Völker Gegenmaßnahmen, sogleich die elfen stolz darauf waren, keine fremde Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen zu müssen. Da die Beschäftigung mit den Horoi zu heikel erschien, wechselte Bertie zum Buch über die "Metamagischen Techniken" - das Buch, mit dem Hatlarastar sich scheinbar als letztes beschäftigt hatte. Dort fand Bertie Hinweise auf Techniken "des Lichts", die sich explizit mit der Bekämpfung von Horoi beschäftigten. Obwohl das Buch nicht sonderlich dick war, war es geradezu unmöglich, den Inhalt zu erfassen, da diese Techniken aufeinander aufbauen. Eine heftige Diskussion, begleitet von allerelei Spekulatius, endete darin, sich besserer Ressourcen zu bemächtigen und Aewyn Caleh aufzusuchen, um mehr über den Trollkönig in Erfahrung zu bringen. Caleh verriet, dass der Trollkönig im Südwesten des Landes zu finden sei und erklärte, wie man über einen Schmugglerpfad zu diesem gelangen könne, da diese Zone Sperrgebiet sei. Curtis und Fiona rüstetetn sich mit Campingartikeln aus und fuhren mit dem Zug an den Rande des Sperrgebietes, um am nächsten Morgen zu Fuß weiter nach Suüdwesten zu laufen. Über Hügelketten und durch kleine Wälder erreichten sie an einer Stelle einen Punkt, von dem sie bewaffnete Dunkelelfen auf Pferden entdeckten. Sie umliefen die Reiter und kamen in ein Waldstück mit dichtem Nebel, in dem Fiona Curtis plötzlich verlor. Als auch einiges Suchen nicht halt, beschloß fiona, weiterzuziehen zu dem Dorf, das Caleh ihnen genannt hatte. Curtis kam auf einem Tarnetz zu sich und nach einigem Umschauen dahinter, in einem Bunker der Dunkelelfen gelandet zu sein. Heimlich und erleichtert um die sperrigen Ausrüstungsteile gelang es ihm, an den Wachen und Panzern unbemerkt wieder nach draußen zu schlüpfen. Da von Fiona weit und breit nichts zu sehen war, beschloß auch er, das genannte Dorf aufzusuchen. Fiona erreichte derweil einen reißenden Bach, der auch von Caleh beschrieben wurde. Einen gewagten Sprung später befand sie sich auch schon auf der anderen Seite und setzte ihren Weg fort. Curtis hatte es derweil leichter und fand eine Brücke, über die er bequem ins Dorf dahinter laufen konnte. Fiona ihrerseits hatte mittlerweile das Gasthaus des Dorfes gefunden, wo laut Caleh der Kontakt mit dem Trollkönig hergestellt werden kann - doch musste sie zu ihrer Verwunderung feststellen, dass die Häuser ihr gerade mal zur Hüfte reichten und die Tür entsprechend bis zum Knie ... und noch verblüffender war, dass Curtis, der ebenfalls über die Hauptstraße gerade ankam, genau zu der Gebäudehöhe im Maßstab passte. Man kam überein, das Problem zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt zu lösen und erstmal Kontakt zum Trollkönig herzustellen (was angesichts Curtis' Größe auch sich viel einfacher gestalten ließ). Sodann ging er in das Gasthaus hinein, lief an feierndem Feenvolk zum Tresen und bestellte ein Glas Bier und ein Glas Whisky. Beide sollte er in einem Zug leeren und danach beim Wirt nach einer Audienz beim König verlangen ... was leidlich in 4 Zügen dann doch gelang und dem Wirt zumindest ein müdes bis anerkennendes Lächeln entlockte. Weiter nach Westen müsse man sich halten, bis Sonnenuntergang halte der Trollkönig noch Audienz - das Problem mit dem Größenunterschied käme eben vor in dieser Gegend, hieß es des weiteren. So machte sich Fiona nach der Rückkehr von Curtis auf in die angegebene Richtung - und Curtis es sich bequem auf der Schulter der "Riesin". Gemeinsam erreichte man so die Küste im Abendrot und eine Wiese mit Findlingen. Nach einigem Suchen erkannte man, dass es sich bei den Findlingen um einen liegenden, steineren Giganten handeln müsse und versuchte, mit dem Kopf Kontakt aufzunehmen. Ein erstes, leichtes Erdebeebn wurde noch ignoriert, ein zweites, etwas stärkeres Erdbeben enedete mit einer Kokusnuss auf Curtis Kopf - wie immer mit einem Hinweis versehen: "Talk to hand, 'cause the face isn't listening ... " Ein Leuchten der Hand des Giganten nahm man als Zeichen der Anwesenheit des Trollkönigs war und erfuhr, dass der Eingang zum Seelie Hof über ein Lied zu finden sei. Dieses Lied sei als Auftrag von einem Mann geschrieben worden, den man in zwei Tagen in Dublin in einer bestimmten Kneipe finden könne. Mit den letzten Worten des Trollkönigs versank die Sonne im Meer und es wurde wieder still auf der Wiese. ---- A Bard´s Tale Frisch aus dem Kurzurlaub in den westlichen Provinzen zurück gekehrt und mit den Anweisungen des Trollkönigs bewaffnet, wurden Fiona und Steward von einer Nachricht Caleh´s erwartet: Eine geheimnisvolle Elfin habe in Begleitung eines bulligen Kampfmagiers Nachforschungen bezüglich des Barons und seiner Millessaratish angestellt. Davon ließen sich die beiden aber nicht entmutigen. Schließlich wähnten sie sich kurz vor dem entscheidenden Druchbruch in Sachen ... äh,... nunja, da waren sie sich auch nicht so sicher. Aber zumindest wussten sie von ihrer Quelle, dass ein elfischer Barde namens Gérard Fludor an diesem Abend im Kunsthandwerkerviertel in Dublin die "Melodie" abholen wollte, die ihm als Schlüssel zum gheimnisvollen Seelie-Hof dienen würde. So einen Schlüssel wollten die beiden Ex-Menschen auch schon immer mal haben. Ausserdem und nebenbei fehlte sowieso noch ein Barde in der Demütigungs-Trophäen-Sammlung der Truppe. MacMurrough, Windtree, O´Toole und Hatlarastar waren bislang nur Krieger, Bewahrer und Magier darin vertreten; ein Righ wäre demnach irgendwann auch noch fällig... Also begab man sich kurz vor 23:00 Uhr vor den entsprechenden Werkstatt-Laden und passte den hcohgewachsenen und recht schlacksigen Barden beim Verlassen des Geschäfts ab. Zur Tarnung hatte man sich als Mutter mit Baby verkleidet und Steward schoß nun auf ein Zeichen Fiona´s hin aus der Deckung des Kinderwagens heraus mit seiner Narcoject auf den Elfen. Der hatte allerdings eine Projektilbarriere am Start und Fiona wurde durch die vorübergehende Ähnlichkeit mit Roger Agnar so verwirrt, dass sie ihren Einsatz verpasste. Dadurch gelang es dem Barden noch schnell ein Lied der Verwirrung anzustimmen und einen Großen Geist des Himmlischen Feuers in manifester Gestalt herbeizurufen, bevor er die Flucht ergriff. Mit vereinten Kräften konnte der Geist gebannt werden. Und Fiona schaffte es mit insgesamt drei Mana-Blitz-Salven (also Neun Stufe 11 Zaubern) den Barden zu Fall zu bringen. Steward rannte zu dem Bewusstlosen herüber und erleichterte ihn um eine kleine Holzflötte, während sich Fiona gerade noch so auf den Beinen halten konnte. Gemeinsam stoplerten die beiden so schnell es ihnen nich möglich war zu ihrem Auto und flohen vom Tatort. ---- Verschrottungsprämie: Check Nun war das erste Teilziel auf dem Weg in den Seelie-Hof hinein erreicht: Die Flöte befand sich im Besitz Besitz der Charaktere. Was das zweite Teilziel anging, war guter Rat jedoch teuer! Wie sollte man die legendäre Wilde Jagd herbeirufen, um dann auf einem der Feuer-Rösser zum Hof reiten zu können?! Dem Baron fiel dazu nichts mehr ein. Allerdings war das auch nicht das einzige Problem, dem sich der Suchtrupp um den walisischen Adeligen gegenüber sah: Inzwischen hatte man die eigene Operationsbasis durch verschiedene Vergehen, alte Fehden und ein nicht ganz so geringes Profil schon so weit untergraben, dass es geraten schein, vorerst lieber vollständig unterzutauchen. (1&0) Also fuhren Bertie und Fiona mit ihrem Leihwagen zurück zum Anwesen, prüften verstohlen, ob die Luft rein sei und machten sich sodann daran, alles perönlichen bzw. Wertgegenstände ins Auto zu laden. Weniger als fünf Minuten später verließen sie das Grundstück, um an einem sicheren Ort auf den Rückruf von Caleh und idealerweise auch die Adresse des neuen Verstecks zu warten. Jedoch war der ganze Umzug von einem Watcher beobachtet worden. Und nun brauste ein schwarzes Old-Cab mit etwa 80 Sachen direkt auf den Wagen der Charaktere zu. Der Baron - der noch nie ein großer Freund von Ausweichmanövern gewesen war - trat ebenfalls das Gaspedal durch und hielt sein Gefährt auf Kollisionskurs. Die noch vom Kampf gegen den Barden angeschlagene Fiona konnte weder rechtzeitig abspringen noch den Baron auf die Möglichkeit hinweisen, dass ein Autopilot oder eine Fernsteuerung am Steuer des anderen Fahrzeugs sitzen könnten und musste den Wahnsinn ihres Auftraggebers ein weiteres Mal erdulden. (-1&2) Kurz vor dem Zusammenstoß (mit kumulierten 160 Stundenkilometern) überlegt es sich der Baron anders, wich aus und schrammte sehr knapp an der Seite des anderen Autos entlang (1&0). Die immer noch fassungslose Fiona konnte im Vorbeifahren einen Blick auf die Insassen des anderen Wagens - einen bulligen Elfen und eine vermummte Elfin - werfen (0&1). Der Baron gab weiter Gas, während der andere Wagen bremste und wendetet. Fast wären die beiden ungeschoren davon gekommen, doch ein mächtiges Höllenfeuer traf den Wagen und ließ die Scheiben bersten sowie die Bezüge in Flammen aufgehen. Das Leihauto fuhr zwar noch, war ansonsten aber schon ziemlich schrottreif. Offenbar war aber auch der Rückschlag durch den Entzug nicht ganz ohne gewesen, denn die Verfolger verloren den qualmenden Leihwagen kurze Zeit später aus den Augen. (1&1) In seinem aktuellen Zustand konnte man den Wagen unmöglich wieder zurück geben und so überlegt der Baron fieberhaft, wo in der Nähe größere Wasserflächen für eine Versenkung zu finden wären. Schließlich besann er sich der guten Meeresanbindung Irlands und furh die Klapperkiste an die Steilküste ausserhalb der Stadt. Die beiden entluden das Fahrzeug und während Fiona wartete/ungläubig zuschaute, setzte sich der Baron auf den Fahrersitz, ließ die Türe offen und beschleunigte den verschmorrten Kübel die Hang hinauf und über den Rand der Klippe, wo er dann absprang. Leider etwas zu spät. (1&0) Während seine kurzen Sturzes in die mit mit dem Rhythmus des Wellen abwechselnd blanken und mit Meerwasser bedeckten spitzen Felsen besaß der junge Adelige noch die Geistesgegenwart, seinen magischen Ring zu aktivieren. Auf der Geschicklichkeits-Seite. Die Wasseroberfläche, die er glücklicherweise erreichte, traf ihn wie einen Hammer und brach ihm etliche Knochen. Dann packte ihn eine große Welle und schleuderte ihn gegen die Felsen. Nur mit Müh und Not und Regeneration S gelang es Bertie schließlich den Wellen zu entkommen und aus dem Wasser zu klettern. (2&0) Fiona half ihm, wieder auf die Steilklippe hinauf zu kommen und verließ mit ihrem Arbeitgeber zusammen den Ort, um im Schutz eines nahen Wäldchens auf den Rückruf Caleh´s zu warten. Diese ließ die beiden Pseudo-Elfen von ihrem Fahrer Hank abholen und zu einem Bauernhof in der Nähe von Dublin bringen. Dort verbrachten die beiden die Nacht, um am nächsten Morgen die vollständige Planlosigkeit des ganzen Unternehmens in vollen Zügen auszukosten: Keine Ahnung, wie die wilde Jagd gerufen wird. Keine Ahnung, wer das weiß UND noch mit den Charakteren redet. Keine Ahnung wo man unterkommen könnte. Und sowieso schonmal keine Ahnung, was man am Seelie-Hof überhaupt zu suchen habe. Nebenbei die meisten Connections schon ziemlich stark überansprucht. Um den Wissenslücken zu begegnen zog man in einem Gehölz unter, entfachte ein Grubenfeuer und begann in den erbeuteten Schmökern nach Hinweisen auf die Wilde Jagd bzw. Beschwörungsrituale zu suchen. Fiona entdeckte als einzigen Hinweis die besondere Geisteraffinität der Gräberfelder in der Provinz Galway (0&1) und der Baron entschied kurzerhand, dass man dorthin fahren würde, um vor Ort ein genaueres Bild der Lage zu erhalten. Es würden sowieso erst einmal vier Tage vergehen, bevor Caleh erneut mit irgendwelchen Bitten belästigt werden könnte. (1&0) In Galway angekommen stellte sich zuerst einmal heraus, dass es dort regnete. Also gebot der Baron eine Pause ihm Bahnhofs-Restaurant. Als der Regen nach über einer Stunde immer noch nicht aufgehört hatte, besann sich Bertie eines Besseren und brachte durch systematische Beobachtung in Erfahrung, wie die Einheimischen mit dem Wetterphänomen fertig wurden. Um eine wichtige Erkenntnis reicher besorgte er sodann in einem nahegelegenen Geschäft Regenmäntel und beschloss mit seiner Mitarbeiterin in der hereinbrechenden Dunkelheit zu dem Grabfeld zu gehen, welches Fiona auf einer Karte der Umgebung entdeckt hatte. Die Distanz vom Bahnhof bis zum Gräberfeld schreckte den Baron schon alleine deswegen nicht, weil er sie nicht in Erfahrung gebracht hatte. So kamen die beiden schließlich um kurz nach elf in der Nacht an ein Schild, welches das Grabfeld als Sperrgebiet der O´Tooles auswies. fast hätte dieser Hinweis Bertie vollkommen entmutigt, doch dann entdeckte er eine Zusammenballung astraler Energien, die sich auch durch Fionas kurze astrale Erkundung nicht aufklären ließ. Neugierig geworden gab Bertie das Signal zum vorsichtigen Vorrücken. Und etliche hundert Meter sowie einen durch Fiona betäubten Schreckhahn (0&1) später befanden sich die beiden inmitten eines plötzlich hereingebrochenen magischen Sturmes, der über den alten Steingräbern tanzte. (1&1) Bertie fasste sich ein Herz und versuchte den Doineann Draoidheil (einen Sturm, dessen magisches Potential von Initiaten nutzbar gemacht werden kann) zu bändigen und zur Anrufung der Wilden Jagd zu verwenden. Der Sturm bockte und wehrte sich, indem er den Gezeichneten mit den Gesichtern seiner bisherigen unschuldigen Opfer konfrontierte. Aber Bertie erwies sich als hartherzig und zwang mit Fionas Hilfe dem Sturm so seinen Willen auf. (3&1) Als schließlich das Tönen von Hörnern und das Wiehern der Pferde zu hören war (3 & 0), übermannten die magischen Energien den Ki-Adepten doch noch und er brach zusammen. ---- Horoi(n), wenn's kein Dämon ist! Nachdem also der Baron bewusstlos, die Wilde Jagd aber beschworen war, fiel das Los auf Curtis, den Erstkontakt herzustellen. Während sich die Pferde als äußerst bissig erwiesen, gelang es ihm, Herne, dem Jäger, ihr Anliegen zu vermitteln, woraufhin dieser seine knorrige Hand Richtung der Pferde wies. Rico (-La Ramirez) ließ sich zur Begrüßung ebenfalls von einem der Pferde beißen, konnte sich aber letzten Endes doch seiner spanischen Pferdewurzeln (was immer das sein mag) entsinnen und auf sein Feuerroß aufsteigen, ebenso Curtis. Der armen Fiona fiel es anheim, Baron Bertie auf dem Rücken eines Pferdes zu deponieren und mittels Kabelbinder Hände und Füße unter dem Roß zu vertäuen, ehe sie sich selbst auf das letzte der Pferde schwang. "Möge die Jagd beginnen," rief Curtis noch aus, ehe er ins allgemeine Schweigen "... zum Seelie-Hof ?" ergänze - sodann die Wilde Jagd begann und quer durchs Land fegte, buchstäblich über Stock und Stein, bis hin zur Küste und von da an über mehrere kleine Inseln an einer solchen letztlich unmittelbar auf einer Lichtung halt machten. Völlig durchgefroren und klamm glitten die Mitglieder der Gruppe von den Rücken der Pferde auf den Boden hinab, ehe die Gäule wieder genauso plötzlich verschwanden wie sie aufgetaucht waren. Erst da fiel auf, dass der Baron samt Pferd abhanden gekommen war. Man verständigte sich darauf, die Mission weiterzuführen und in Anbetracht der unbekannten Umgebung die Gruppe für eine (vermeintlich vergebliche) Suchaktion zu splitten. Einige etwas hilflose Versuche, mit Hilfe der Fludor'schen Flöte, den Seelie-Hof herbeizututen, scheiterten, ehe Curtis sich entschloss, zur Baumkrone zu fliegen, um etwas Aufklärarbeit zu leisten. Währenddessen kam der junge Baron an einem Kiesstrand zu sich und erblickte sogleich Hans Braduk, der ihm mitteilte, dass die Spur von Gregs Eltern sich hinter dem Schloss des Seelei-Hofes, das hinter beiden aufragte, zu verlieren schienen. Voller Tatendrang beinahe losstürmend, besann sich Gregory doch seiner Höflichkeitspflicht und ließ sich von Braduk noch vor den Illusionen und der "alten Hexe" warnen, die sich hinter den Burgmauern verbergen sollten. Zuguterletzt überreichte Braduk noch einen Koffer mit Waffen, um seinen Schützling etwas mehr Feuerkraft zu verleihen, ehe er verschwand. Greg bemerkte noch ein sterbendes Feuerroß der Wilden Jagd, dem er versuchte, den Gnadenschuss zu verpassen. Curtis entdeckte derweil neben einer Burg im Westen drei Yellowjackets am Himmel und gab das Zeichen zum taktischen Rückzug in den Wald. Die Gruppe marschierte Richtung Westen, bis ein Baumhirte ihren Weg zufällig kreuzte. Curtis stellte sich mit seinem alias-Namen Steward McBrannagh vor und konnte den Geist überzeugen, dass sie nur drei harmlose Pilger zur Burg seien, um dort Einlass zu erfragen. Nicht ganz überzeugt aber letztlich doch einlenkend, zog der Geist weiter. So gelang die Gruppe an die Küste und konnte einen ersten Blick auf die Festungsanlage und eine davor befindliche kleine Zeltstadt werfen. ---- Follow the Lieder Unschlüssig über Motivation, weiteres Vorgehen und mittelfristige Ziele, standen Fiona, Klein-Steward und Rico am Waldrand mit Ausblick auf die Burg. Bertie schlich sich währenddessen in bester Willard-Rambo-Tackleburry-Manier durchs Gehölz, um dann als Busch verkleidet den Super Mario und durch verschiedene Röhren zu warpen, um anschließend am Felsen rumzulaufen. Mit seiner grünen Verkleidung nahm der dem unschlüssigen Rest die Entscheidung ab, was zu tun sei, denn man konnte ihn gut ausmachen auf dem grauen Hintergrund gut erkennen: Auf zum Baron (... um Schlimmeres zu vermeiden)! Eine Parole, die sich Rico noch vor der Entscheidung dafür zu Herzen nahm und die Westwand im Alleingang in Angriff nahm. Die verschlungenen Pfade und Absätze am Fuß der Burg erwiesen sich für Fiona und Klein-Steward einerseits, aber auch für Rico andererseits als wesentlich schwieriger als zunächst gedacht. Zumal eine Melange aus Musikstücken über der ganzen Burg hing und das Wahrnehmungsvermögen nachhaltig beeinträchtigte. Erst als man sich an die Fludor'sche Flöte erinnerte, begriff man, dass man evtl. eines dieser Lieder spielen sollte, um so dem Illusionszauber(?) zu entkommen. Das ungeschulte Ohr tat sich allerdings schwer und so dauerte es einige Zeit, bis ein auf der Flöte spielbares Lied herausgepickt werden konnte. Der Melodie folgend, gelangten so Fiona, Klein-Steward und (dem wiedergefundenen) Rico zu einem Höhleneingang knapp über der Wasserlinie, der nur von einer Kamera bewacht wurde. Unsichtbar schlüpfte man an dieser vorbei, um sich in einer Art Kläranlage wiederzufinden. Der Baron wechselte mittlerweile zur Bruce-Willis-Gedächtnis-Strategie und kletterte durch einen Schacht nach oben. Die vermeintlichen Leitersprossen erwiesen sich allerdings als wenig stabil (da es sich lediglich um Verbindungselemente handelte, die der Belastung eines ausgewachsenen Barons nicht lange stand hielten) und so fand sich der junge Adelige am oberen Ende der Röhre unterhalb eines Gitters eingeklemmt in den Schacht wieder. "Der Schnapp!", schoss es ihm durch die verbliebenen Gehirnzellen, müsse da helfen können. Scout Rico bemerkte zeitgleich, dass ein ungewöhnliches Geräusch aus der Mitte des Klärraums kam und identifizierte sogleich ein sich bewegendes Gitter, an dem eine Person unten dranhing als Ursache. Da der Schnapp leider diesmal versagte, zogen der Rest den Baron aus seiner misslichen Lage, der daraufhin sich umblickte und sogleich feststellte, dass ein Plumpsklo ja wohl angemessener sei als eine Kläranlage, die den Unrat filtert und sauberes Wasser ins Meer leitet. Die übrigen Mitglieder seines Teams wunderten sich allerdings viel mehr über den ungewöhnlichen Waffenfund, den der Baron angeblich am Strand getätigt hatte. ---- Die Kläranlage des Anstoßes Wieder zu altbekannter Schlagkraft versammelt, beratschlagten Fiona, Rico und Steward in der "widernatürlichen" Kläranlage erst einmal über das weitere Vorgehen und die eigenen Ziele (i. Ggs. zu den Zielen ihres dämonischen Auftraggeber). Die Diskussion war reich an Standpunkten, jedoch eher arm an fundierten Argumenten. Und so einigte man sich auf eine in aller Vorsicht zu führende Aufklärungsmission. Man wolle - möglichst unbemerkt - tiefer in den Hof eindringen, um dort eine Bibliothek, ein Interface mit der örtlichen Matrix und optional vielleicht auch ein wenig Ausrüstung aufzutun. Dabei wollte man den Baron aber nie aus den Augen lassen, um einen weiteren für die Menschheit verhängnisvollen Vandalismus diesmal rechtzeitig verhindern zu können. Der Scout Rico wurde vorgeschickt, um die aufzugartige Türe am Ende des an die Kläranlage anschließenden Ganges aufzuklären. Während Fiona ihm Rückendeckung gab, entdeckte Steward unterhalb des Gitterbodens der Klärkammer ein breites Loch im Felsboden, durch das er in einen darunter kreuzenden Gang blickte. Der Scout wurde zurückgerufen und durch das Loch hinabgeschickt. Dort wäre Rico beinahe eine Patrouille dreier Elfen in die Arme gelaufen, konnte sich aber noch rechtzeitig verstecken. Darüber hinaus und zu Ricos großem Glück entstand in diesem Augenblick an anderer Stelle im Gang ein großes Geschrei, das die Aufmerksamkeit der Wachen ablenkte. bei ca. 10% ---- Die Leiden des jungen Wärters Nachdem die Wachen abgerückt waren, stiegen alle Einbrecher in den Gang hinab. Der Gang - etwa 50 Meter lang mit einem Rechtsknick am einen und einem Linksknick am anderen Ende - war aus dem groben Fels herausgehauen worden. An seinem einen Ende fanden sich drei etwa eineinhalb Meter breite Nischen in der Wand, von denen aus drei Sicherheitsstahltüren zu drei Kerkerzellen führten. Rico, der erneut die Vorhut bildetet, entdeckte in der mittleren Zelle einen zerzausten weißhaarigen und bis auf die Knochen abgemagerten Alten, der mit Armen und Beinen an seinen Kerkermauern angekettet war und andauernd vor sich hin krakeelte, man solle ihn doch nicht hier zurücklassen. Als Rico durch das Gitterfenster der Tür blickte und sich durch Zuflüstern und Winken bemerkbar machte, begann er noch lauter zu schreien, dass man ihn endlich hier heraus holen solle und dass er genau wisse, dass da jemand sei. bei ca. 15% Als Bertie, und Fiona nachgerückt waren, besah sich auch Fiona den seltsamen Gefangenen. Mit dem Ergebnis, dass der inzwischen leiser gewordenen Alte wieder aus vollem Halse das Schreien anfing. bei ca. 20% Da die Türe aus hochwertigem Stahl gebaut und mit einem Mag-Schloss versehen war, sahen sich die Einbrecher außer Stande, sie mit ihrer aktuellen Ausrüstung zu öffnen. Also beschloss Bertie, der trotz Bewaffnung bereits gute drei Stunden keinen Schuss mehr abgegeben hatte, seinem Sturm und Drang nachzugeben und den Einbruch durch einen spontanen Überfall auf einen Wärter aufzulockern und ihm die Schlüsselkarten abzunehmen. Eine fehlende Wache - so seine implizite Annahme - würde nicht groß auffallen. Rico, der derweil voraus gesichert und um die nächste Ecke geblickt hatte, entdeckte fast zur gleichen Zeit eine Gruppe von drei Wachen, die direkt auf die Position der Charaktere zu hielten. Der Baron warf noch kurz ebenfalls einen Blick auf die Gegner, um mittels astraler Sicht festzustellen, dass alle drei magisch begabt seien. Wenn eine verschwundenen Wache nicht auffiel, würden es drei verschwundene Wachen erst recht nicht. Schnell schmiedete der walisische Lord einen Angriffsplan und konnte sich bei diesem selbstmörderischen Unterfangen vor Nachahmern bzw. Unterstützern kaum retten: bei ca. 90% Fiona würde die drei Einbrecher mit Unsichtbarkeitszaubern schützen und sich selbst mit ihrem Taser im Hintergrund in einer Nische verstecken. Rico würde unter dem Schutz der Unsichtbarkeit ganz vorne an der Biegung des Ganges warten, um dem zweiten Elf, der um die Ecke bog mit der Todeskralle zuzusetzen. Bertie würde sich gegenüber von Fiona abhocken und den ersten Elfen mit seinem Sturmgewehr ausschalten. Leider wurde Rico bereits von der ersten Wache entdeckt, die ihm eine Salve aus ihrer MP verpasste. Zwar konnte Bertie, der mit Sturmgewehr und Pistole gleichzeitig schoss, die beiden ersten Elfen noch schwer verletzen, machte dabei allerdings erneut seine Ruf alle Ehre und verpasste Rico ein zusätzliches Luftloch zwischen die Rippen. Rico hatte die erste Elfin inzwischen in einen Nahkampf verwickelt. Als er bald darauf auf die harte Tour herausfand, dass sie ihm im Nahkampf überlegen war, versuchte er, sie im Nahkampf zu überwältigen. So hatte die Wache noch genug Kapazitäten über, um zusammen mit ihrem zweiten Mann den Baron mit Salven einzudecken und auszuschalten. Der dritte Mann war erst gar nicht um die Ecke gebogen, sondern hatte statt dessen, erst einmal Meldung an seine Zentrale gemacht. Fiona hatte schon vor ihrem ersten Schuss festgestellt, dass die Distanz zum nähesten Gegner über der Reichweite ihrer Narcoject lag, alsdann auf den Bogen gewechselt, einen Pfeil eingelegt und tatsächlich auch die zweite Wache verletzt, ehe der dritte Mann mit seinem Telefonat fertig war, um die Ecke bog, und den Rest der Truppe mit zwei Schlafzaubern schlafen legte. Zumindest war kein Charakter bei dem Kampf ums Leben gekommen. bei ca. 70% ---- The audience is listening Als nächstes erwachten Rico, Fiona und Steward in Einzelzellen. Nachdem man sich vergewissert hatte, dass man sich nicht in des Barons letzten drei Gehirnzellen eingesperrt fand, ergab ein kurzer Check, dass außer einem am Boden verschweißten Bett, einer Toilette und einem Waschbecken nichts weiter an Einrichtungsgegenständen vorhanden war. Eine Analyse des Wasser ergab für Rico jedoch die schockierende Erkenntnis, dass das kostbare Nass geklärt war ... ein Affront, von dem er sich nur schwer erholen konnte. ---- The audience is ignorant Kurz nachdem sie in ihren Zellen erwacht waren, wurden Fiona, Rico und Steward von je drei Wachen abgeholt. Allen dreien wurden Handschellen angelegt, wobei Rico durch "geschickte" Diplomatie erreichte, dass ihm die Hände hinter dem Rücken gefesselt wurden. Vor der Lady des Hofes wurden die drei zunächst dazu genötigt, kurz niederzuknien. Als dann wurde ihnen die Liste ihrer Vergehen vorgetragen: * illegale Einreise * Hochstapelei * Erschleichung adeliger Privilegien * Besitz gefälschter Dokumente * Einbruch, Diebstahl und schwerer Vandalismus * Entweihung heiliger Stätten * Raubüberfall * Umweltverschmutzung * Angriff auf die Sicherheitskräfte des Hofes und versuchter Mord vor allem aber * Hochverrat (als Agenten eines Dämons). Der Gezeichnete hätte sein Leben verwirkt. Was mit seinen drei Komplizen zu geschehen hätte, würde noch geklärt werden. Außerdem beendete sie die "Scharade" der beiden Pseudo-Elfen mit einem Zauber. So verwandelten sich Steward und Fiona wieder in normalgroße Menschen zurück. diesem Punkt war P(Wipeout) leicht auf 50% abgesunken Fiona wandte in einer obersalzbergesquen Replique ein, dass die elfische Gesellschaft in Irland ja auch nicht ganz fehlerlos sei und Steward gab nach einem Austausch von Star Wars Zitaten den Zyniker, indem er den miserablen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen von Hatlarastar die Schuld an der Zerstörung des Spiegels gab. Bevor noch jemand den alten "Vorwurf der Abwässerklärung" aufgreifen konnte, entließ die Lady ihre drei Gefangen aus der Audienz. hatten Fiona und Steward P(WipeOut) wieder auf den beachtlichen Wert von ca. 70% angehoben Einzig die Intervention einer bis dato unbekannten menschlichen Frau - vor der einige Höflinge offenbar großen Respekt zeigten - konnte die Stimmung ein wenig zu Gunsten der Charaktere drehen. Indem sie darauf hinwies, dass die Verräter nicht ohne substantielle Hilfe aus dem Hintergrund hätten soviel Zerstörung anrichten können, erkaufte sie den Dreien einen weiteren Aufschub. Zurück in ihren Zellen begannen Fiona und Steward sofort damit, nach Ausbruchsmöglichkeiten zu suchen. Während Steward die Sensorik der Türe abmaß, einen primitiven Metall-Dolch unter der Matratze fand und einen Plan zur Überwältigung der Wachen fasste, verstopfe Fiona das Klo und ließ die Zelle mit dem - wie sie bereits wusste - geklärten Spülwasser volllaufen. Einzig Rico bewies Routine, indem er ein wenig auf und ab wanderte und ein wenig die Wachen nervte. Derweil war Bertie in einem kegelförmigen magischen Kraftfeld erwacht und hatte erfahren, dass er bei Sonnenaufgang enthauptet werden sollte. Francine Lenoir erschien am Rande des Kraftfeldes und beäugte sichtlich zufrieden das Elend des walisischen Lords. Dass sie ihm den Schuss durch ihren Hals, der sie ihre Stimmbänder und beinahe auch das Leben gekostet hatte, immer noch übel nahm, verwunderte den Gezeichneten in höchstem Maße. der fortschreitenden Ausbruchsvorbereitungen befand sich P(WipeOut) zu diesem Zeitpunkt wieder auf dem erträglichen Level von ca. 30% ---- Prison Break Während in zwei der drei Zellen die Ausbruchsvorbereitungen in vollem Gange waren, bekam Rico in der dritten Zelle unverhofft und mehr als überraschend (angesichts der verschlossenen Zellentüre) Besuch von der menschlichen Frau, die bereits bei der Audienz aufgetaucht war. Die Dame stellte sich als "Gerechtigkeit" vor und erklärte dem Spanier, dass er als einziger unter den Gefangenen vollkommen ohne eigenes Verschulden in die Machenschaften des Dämons hineingezogen worden war. Und dass ihm bereits durch die Ni´Fairras sehr viel Ungerechtigkeit widerfahren sei. Wenn man diese U-Haft (und Hatlarastar hatte sehr viel U an dem Marine durchgeführt) anrechnete, müsste er also sofort freigelassen werden. Allerdings wollte die Besucherin die Freiheit nicht ohne Gegenwert gewähren. Sie verlangte dafür Ricos Leben, was dieser augenblicklich in den falschen Hals bekam. Das Missverständnis konnte jedoch aufgelöst werden. Und so öffnete sich Ricos Zellentüre und er konnte an den schlafenden Wachen vorbei in die Freiheit des streng bewachten Elfenhofes marschieren. Dort traf er nach kurzer Zeit auch Steward. Dieser war ebenfalls von jemandem befreit worden, erinnerte sich aber erneut an keine Details mehr. Nur die Richtung von Fiona´s Zelle war ihm im Gedächtnis geblieben. Daher machten sich beide dahin auf den Weg. P(Wipeout)=15% Fiona hatte sich inmitten ihrer maritim umgestalteten Zelle in Meditation versetzt und Eindrücke von Schuldeinsicht und Unterwerfung an die ominöse Menschen-Frau gesandt. Als Antwort erhielt sie nur diffuse Eindrücke, die sie aber - nachdem die Klospülung endgültig ihren Geist aufgegeben hatte und nun sehr viel mehr Wasser in die Zelle sprudelte - als Bestätigung auffasste. Als der Raum zu drei Vierteln gefüllt war, rief Fiona die Wachen. Und als diese die Türe öffneten, wurde die Türe durch den Wasserdruck aufgedrückt, die erste Wache von der Türe K.O. geschlagen und Fiona konnte im Schutz der Flutwelle ein paar Meter aus der Zelle heraus tauchen. Dort wirkte sie einen Sonic-Dodge, den sie augenblicklich einsetzte, um dem Kreuzfeuer der um sie versammelten vier Wachen zu entgehen. So entkam sie dem Kessel und sorgte als angenehmen Nebeneffekt noch dafür, dass die Kugeln der Wachen anstatt ihr zum Teil andere Wachen trafen. Eine davon wurde sogar tödlich getroffen. Trotzdem nahm Fiona die Beine in die Hand und rannte den Korridor vor ihrer Zelle hinunter. Dort traf sie auf Rico und Steward, die ebenfalls beide kehrt machten. P(Wipeout)=25% Derweil bestellte der Baron seine Henkersmahlzeit: Ein standesgemäßes Roast Beef mit entsprechend typisch britischen Beilagen. In einer spontanen Eingebung bestellte Gregory noch exotische Früchte (u.a. eine ganze Kokosnuss) als Dessert und wartete gespannt auf den Servierwagen. Zwei Stunde später erschien das Essen (alles wie gewünscht), es wurden Tische und eine Stuhl aufgestellt und der Baron machte sich in aller Ruhe an seine möglicherweise letzte Mahlzeit. P(Wipeout)=20% Die drei Flüchtigen hatten unbehelligt einige Biegungen zwischen sich und die durchnässten Wachen gebracht, als Fiona vorschlug, sich erst einmal einen genaueren Überblick über die Anlage zu verschaffen. Mit Rico´s Hilfe fanden sie rasch einen Kabelschacht, in dem sich ein Zugangspunkt für das Netz befand und Fiona stöpselte sich sofort ein. Sehr weit kam sie aufgrund ihrer Betäubungen zwar nicht, aber es gelang ihr, einen Notruf samt Notizen über ihre Erkenntnisse an Ares abzusetzen. In der physischen Welt war die Luft ebenfalls bereist dicker geworden: Rico hatte drei Wachen entdeckt, die den Flur hinab auf das Versteck der drei Ausbrecher zugelaufen kamen. Rico wollte die gerade ausgestöpselte und leicht desorientierte Fiona mit sich zur Flucht bewegen. Als die sich zierte, rannte er alleine los und konnte sich durch einen Hechtsprung gerade noch vor den ersten Salven der Wachen in Sicherheit bringen. Während der Scout das Weite suchte, koordinierte Steward mit Fiona einen magischen Angriff auf die drei Wachen. Die Wachen konnten den ersten Angriff zwar durch Einsatz eines Feuerelementars abwehren, aber Steward wähnte sich dennoch auf der Sieger-Strasse. Während schließlich auch Fiona die Flucht ergriff, lenkte Steward noch zwei weitere Zauber ins Ziel und konnte die Wachen so vorläufig zurück schlagen. Dabei wurde er jedoch selber schwer verwundet. P(Wipeout)=10% In der Todeszelle wurde derweil kräftig gespachtelt. Der Baron kaute auf seinem britischen Rind herum, während der Doc sich ein argentinisches Angus-Steak schmecken ließ. Der Doc war den Elfen bei seiner Festnahme als Blutmagier aufgefallen und nun sollte er beim letzten Auftritt des Dämonen-Barons die Vorgruppe bilden. So ganz hatte er sich aber noch nicht damit abgefunden. Und da sein Zellengenosse seine ganze adelige Coolness zur Schau stellte und keine Anstalten machte, mit seinem Schicksal zu hadern, versuchte Tex, die Aufmerksamkeit und Sympathie der immer noch anwesenden Francine Lenoir zu gewinnen. Aber bereits bei der Aufmerksamkeit konnte er keinen Stich machen. Statt dessen musste er sich die Schmähungen seines Zellenkollegen anhören. Dieser war ganz und garnicht amused, seine letzten Stunden mit einem um Gnade winselnden Elfen zu verbringen. Tex - der zuvor bereits Francine angeboten hatte, Gregory zu töten - ließ die Schmähungen nicht auf sich sitzen. Und schon bald standen sich die beiden in einem Faustkampf gegenüber. Auf Tex Frage, wie lange der Kampf wohl gehen sollte, antwortete Francine lakonisch: "Bis zum Tod!" Obwohl Tex sie dazu aufforderte, verließen die sechs Wachen nicht ihre Plätze, um die beiden Gefangenen anzufeuern. Der Kampf erwies sich schon bald als recht unausgeglichen. Gegen den genauso schnellen dafür aber technisch deutlich versierteren Waliser konnte der Elf trotz versuchter Tiefschläge und Tritte keinen Stich machen. Der Baron wich seinen Angriffen immer wieder aus, verwendete seine eigene Offensive aber lediglich dazu, den Doc in die Enge zu treiben und vom Tisch mit den Steak-Messern fern zu halten. Als er ihn auf der den Tischen gegenüber liegenden Seite der Zelle gebracht hatte, griff Gregory hinter sich und warf dem verdutzten Tex mit dem Ruf "Jetzt, Hans!" die Kokosnuss an den Kopf. Der versuchte sie zu fangen, was ihm - glücklicherweise - nicht gelang. Statt dessen lenkte er sie links hinter sich und warf sich, nachdem auch Gregory in Deckung gehechtet war, auf den Boden. Die Kokosnuss zersprang in einem gleißenden Lichtblitz und blendete vier der sechs Wachen. Während sich ein unmenschliches Grummeln aus den Eingeweiden Lenoirs erhob und Gregory die beiden Tische umstieß, versuchte der Doc aus der Zelle zu entkommen, rannte allerdings mit voller Wucht gegen die immer noch aktive Barriere. Erst als die Haut an Francines Kopf anfing Blasen zu werfen und sich das Gegrummel zu einem vielstimmigen Chor arkaner Anrufungen steigerte, verschwand die Barriere. Die beiden nicht-geblendeten Wachen hatte schon lange das Feuer auf Francines deformierten Körper eröffnet, da sprintete Gregory auf eine der beiden zu, wich ihren Schüssen aus, landete ein paar Boxhiebe und erschoss sie mit der Pistole aus ihrem eigenen Halfter. Tex, der etwas ähnliches mit einer geblendete Wache am anderen Ende der Halle versucht hatte, war aufgrund seines unfreundlichen Kontakts mit der Barriere (sowie einer virulenten Unterleibsverletzung) nicht ganz so erfolgreich. Statt die Wache im Nahkampf zu traktieren, musste er sich immer wieder aus der Schusslinie hechten, da die Wache auch nach Gehör gar nicht so schlecht schoss. Der Baron hatte sich, die Leiche als Schutzschild in der einen und die Pistole in der anderen Hand, rückwärts Richtung Ausgang bewegt. Er wollte seinem Zellenkameraden Feuerschutz geben und ihren Rückzug decken. Aber nachdem er fast von den Salven einer Wache zerrissen worden wäre, musste er die Leiche fallen lassen und konnte nur noch schnell eine der Wachen ausschalten und den Gegner von Tex schwer verwunden, bevor er selber die Beine in die Hand nahm. Tex war inzwischen mächtig in die Bredouille geraten. Nicht nur hatte er gegen die Wache keinen Stich machen können und feststellen müssen, dass seine Zauber nicht funktionierten, zu allem Überfluss hatte zwei der Wachen (u.a. sein Gegenspieler) das Augenlicht zurück erlangt und waren zwei Erdelementare in Großer Gestalt materialisiert. Die Elementare hatten gottseidank noch nicht aktiv in den Kampf eingegriffen. Jetzt stelle sich aber einer von ihnen Tex in den Weg, während der andere dem Baron nachsetzte. Mit einem unglaublich akrobatischen Maneuver gelang es dem Doc, sich an dem elementaren Vorstopper vorbeizuhechten. Nun stand nur noch der zweite Elementar zwischen ihm und dem Baron. P(Wipeout)=5% ---- Oh mein Gott, es ist voller Zisterne! Teils schwer angeschlagen setzten die Ausbrecher ihre Flucht durch in eine Waldillusion gehüllten Gänge des Seelie-Hofes fort. Rico hatte erneut seinen Posten als Scout aufgenommen und war voraus in einen stockdunklen Gang hineingelaufen. Er rannte jedoch mehr oder minder in einen Dunkelelfen-Adepten hinein und wurde von diesem mit Schwert und Wurfpfeilen übel zugerichtet. Also drehte der Scout um und lief den Gang wieder zurück, in der Hoffnung, von seinen Kollegen gerettet zu werden. Steward und Fiona brauchten zwar einen Moment, um die Situation zu überblicken - Rico hatte seine Aufklärungsergebnisse mal wieder als Verschlusssache abgelegt. Aber dann legten sie den Dunkelelfen, der Rico verfolgte Schlafen. P(Wipeout)=10% Da sich inzwischen eine ganze Meute Verfolger an ihre Fersen geheftet hatte, blieb den Ausbrechern nur ein Gang, der sie hinaus auf die Zinnen der elfischen Festung brachte. Hoch über der Brandung des Atlantik rannte Fiona zuerst in ein von Leshy gespanntes Netz, dann wurde Rico über zusammengeschossen und konnte nur durch Eingreifen seiner Göttin am Leben erhalten werden und schließlich schossen sich ein Granatschmeißer und ein Scharfschütze auf die Flüchtenden ein. Trotzdem gelang es ihnen mit letzter Kraft eine schmale Stiege neben dem Greifenkäfig des Hofes zu erklimmen. P(Wipeout)=5% So erreichten die Ares-Leute ein von Laubbäumen gesäumtes und mit hohem Gras bewachsene Feld, auf dem sich auf einigen Hügel Sandsteine erhoben - die Schlusssteine unterirdischer Zisternen. Steward erkannte die Visionen seiner Träume wieder und fand sogleich auch das Gebäude mit den runden Außenmauern. Nachdem die Verfolgung anhielt, knackte Fiona mit Steward´s Metalldolch das Schloss am Eingang des Gebäudes und ließ sich und ihre Kollegen in das eiskalte Innere. Durch eine Vorraum mit Treppe hindurch erreichten die Flüchtlinge eine dunkle und bitter kalte runde Säulenhalle. In der Mitte der Halle sah Tex eine zwölf Meter lange Jacht wie in einem Trockendock aufgebockt stehen. Außerdem entdeckte er an der Wand eine Halterung mit vier Stäben, vier runden Scheiben mit Loch in der Mitte und einem Bumerang. Letzteren nahm Steward an sich. Derweil versuchten Fiona und Tex herauszufinden, wie die leicht magischen Stäbe und Scheiben zu verwenden seien. Mit Hilfe von Tex Lichtverstärker-Augen identifizierten sie vier runde Vertiefungen im Boden der Halle. In jede passte eine Scheibe, die dann mit Hilfe eines Stabes fixiert werden konnte. Nachdem man zunächst einfach jede Vertiefung mit Scheibe und Stab versehen hatte und feststellen musste, dass das mutmaßliche Schloss doch nicht so einfach zu öffnen ist, besah Tex sich die Scheiben und die Stäbe genauer und entdeckte auf den Scheiben Elementar-Symbole und an der Spitze der Stäbe stilisierte Arkana. Da wurde Fiona klar, dass es sich um eine Anspielung auf die Pfadlehre der Elfen handeln musste. Nur das richtige Arkanum zusammen mit dem richtigen Element in der richtigen Himmelsrichtung würde das Schloss öffnen können. Da man aller Hatlarastar-Bücher ledig und das Necronomicon Ex Mortis gerade in der Wäsche war, musste man ziemlich viel raten... P(Wipeout)=20% Am Ende gelang es Fiona - während die ersten Verfolger bereits die Treppe zur Halle empor stürmten, den letzten Stab zu versenken und dadurch die Halle mit einem mehrere Tonnen schweren Granitblock zu versiegeln. Nicht, dass ihr das zu dem Zeitpunkt klar gewesen wäre. Im Gegenteil hatte sich das Feld der Ausbrecher erneut in Chaos aufgelöst: Rico und Tex waren getrennt voneinander auf dem Weg zur Jacht in der Mitte des Raumes, wurden jedoch von ihrer eigenen Ungeschicklichkeit in Kombination mit dem eisglatten Untergrund und ihren schweren Verletzungen davon abgehalten, ihrem Ziel näher zu kommen. Fiona, die ebenfalls wegen der glatten Unterlage schwer voran kam, wurde besonders stark von der einzelnen Wache beharkt, die es noch rechtzeitig in den Raum geschafft hatte, bevor ihre Kollegen zermalmt wurden. P(Wipeout)=30% Fiona schaffte es nach etlichen Sekunden auch als erste, an Bord der "Spirit of Bermuda" zu springen. Derweil hatte die Magie des Schlosses angefangen, seine Wirkung zu entfalten: Die Stäbe tauchten den Raum in ein schwaches Licht während die stetig steigende Temperatur den fröstelnden Kämpfern Erleichterung verschaffte, den Reif auf der Jacht und das Eis unter ihr abschmelzen ließ. So erhob sich an der Spitze des Hauptmastes der Jacht seit vielen Jahren zum ersten Mal wieder das stolze Banner der Stewards im aufsteigenden Dunst der unnatürlichen Schmelze: Der grüne Lemming auf blauem Grund. Vom Schmelzen des Eises wurden Rico und Tex, die sich gerade auf dem vermeintlichen Boden unter der Jacht bewegten, böse überrascht. Das Eis brach sofort und die beiden stürzten ins kalte Wasser. Zum Glück gelang es ihnen relativ schnell, sich aus dem Wasser zu ziehen und schließlich auch auf die Jacht zu klettern. Fiona sah sich derweil alleine der immer näher rückenden, abwechselnd Salven Schießen und Granaten schmeißenden Wache konfrontiert. Ohne Hoffnung auf substantielle Hilfe beschloss die menschliche Zauberin, alles zu riskieren, um die Angreiferin auszuschalten. Mit einem Manablitz legte sie ihre Gegnerin und sich selbst schlafen. P(Wipeout)=15% Rico und Tex, die inzwischen auch auf Deck angekommen waren, entdeckten in dem aufkommenden Dunst des immer heißer werdenden Raumklimas, dass der Wasserspiegel und mit ihm die Jacht sich immer weiter einen runden Schacht hinab absenkten. Das kleine Boot wurde dabei so heftig hin und her geschleudert, dass Tex die Initiative ergriff und zusammen mit Rico und zwei langen Stangen die Kollisionen des Bootes mit den Schachtwänden abzufedern versuchte. Die Anstrengung in Verbindung mit dem schwül-heißen Klima war dann aber doch zuviel für seinen angegriffenen Kreislauf und der Doc bracht bewusstlos zusammen. Rico versuchte den Elfen durch Ohrfeigen aufzuwecken, ging dann mal unter Deck und suchte im Schlafzimmer nach Aufputschmitteln. P(Wipeout)=50% Nach einer Weile gab er seinem Herzen einen Stoß und dem Erste-Hilfe-Schrank eine neue Chance. Und tatsächlich fand er dort drei Stim-Patches, die er den beiden bewusstlosen Kollegen verabreichte. Als Rico seine Freunde die Augen aufschlagen sah, fragte er sie sofort, was passiert sei. Doch sie konnten es ihm nicht sagen, weil sie BEWUSSTLOS gewesen waren. P(Wipeout)=20% Da also niemand einen Plan von der aktuellen Situation hatte, begab man sich an Deck und stellte mit einigem Erstaunen fest, dass die Jacht auf offener schaukelte. Gregory machte einen kleinen Umweg über die Schlafkajüte seiner Eltern, wo er mit einem raschen Handgriff den Turner von der Wand nahm, den dahinter befindlichen Safe mit dem Abdruck seines Siegelringes entriegelte und die darin befindlichen Dokumente an sich nahm, um sie in einer ruhigeren Minute eingehend zu studieren. Die Nacht zog herauf, hinter der Jacht lag eine Nebelbank und ein Gewitter kündigte sich durch fernes Donnergrollen an. Außerdem stellte Tex auf Fiona´s Anweisung fest, dass der Funk gestört wurde. Derartig orientiert, schlüpften die vier erst einmal aus ihren zum Teil nassen Klamotten in Neopren- und/oder Segelanzüge. Während Fiona sich in die Steuerung der Jacht einarbeitete, entdeckte Rico drei Blinkende Positionslichter am Himmel. Um möglichst schnell zu verschwinden setzten Fiona und Rico die Segel der Jacht während Tex unter Deck nach schweren Waffen suchte. Zu seiner Enttäuschung entdeckte er auf dem Boot der Stewards nur eine Mossberg und einen Harpunenwerfer. Die beiden Menschen hatten sich unter Deck am Schlechtwetter-Steuer versammelt und Tex wollte aus der Luke heraus spitzen, um einen Blick auf die Verfolger zu erhaschen. Inzwischen hatten sich die Fluggeräte durch ihre Rotorengeräusch als Hubschrauber zu erkennen gegeben. Und nun musste Tex feststellen, dass einer der Helikopter von seinem Recht auf Boden-Luft-Raketen Gebrauch machte. Sofort hechtete der Doc wieder unter Deck, wo er allerdings genau wie seine Kollegen von der Explosion der Rakete erwischt wurde und wieder das Bewusstsein verlor. Die Rakete war in das Heck der "Spirit of Bermuda" eingeschlagen und hatte damit ein knappes Drittel des Bootes zermalmt. Gottseidank hatte zwei Wände die Explosion bis zum Steuer soweit abgedämpft, dass Rico und Fiona überlebten. Das Boot jedoch sank wie ein Stein. Der andauernden Lebensgefahr und dem übertriebenen Stress überdrüssig ging Rico erst einmal ... P(Wipeout)=50% ---- Der Untergang Spieldatum: 16.05.2009 Tex war von der Raketenexplosion im Heck des Schiffs voll erwischt worden. Für den bereits angeschlagenen Doc war das endgültig zu viel: Er verlor das Bewusstsein, sein Kreislauf brach zusammen und er sank mitsamt der "Spirit of Bermuda" im zertrümmerten Heck der Jacht hinab in die düsteren Tiefen des Atlantik. Sandra, die sich noch rechtzeitig über Bord begeben hatte, versuchte mehrere Male verzweifelt, dem Wrack hinterherzutauchen und ihren Kameraden heraufzuholen. Dabei nahm sie den Nebeneffekt, unter Wasser vor den Bordkanonen der Hubscharuber des Seelie-Hofes geschützt zu sein, gerne in Kauf. Doch das Wrack sank wie ein Stein und war rasch aus der Reichweite des Major entschwunden. Während die anderen Teammitglieder an der Wasseroberfläche dem Beschuss der Elfen-Hubschrauber auszuweichen versuchten, tauchte unbemerkt eine Ares-Fregatte am Horizont auf. Diese wischte die drei Helis, nachdem diese nicht sofort auf den Funkanruf reagiert hatten, kurzerhand mit drei Raketen vom Himmel und machte sich daran, die Überlebenden Ares-Marines aufzusammeln. Dummerweise hatte nicht nur Ares nach Gregory & Co. Ausschau gehalten. Auch Scotland Yard war inzwischen hinter dem jungen Adeligen her: Die Besatzung des spontan vor der schottischen Küste requirierten Segelbootes war nämlich an der Steilküste mit aufgeschlitzten Kehlen aufgefunden worden. Und die sichergestellten Spuren - ganz abgesehen von der kleinen Segeltour durch internationale Gewässer - belasteten Gregory schwer. Mit sehr viel juristischem und diplomatischem Geschick gelang es den de facto-Erziehungsberechtigten der Chaoten - Ares auf der einen und Angus McBright auf der anderen Seite - Gregory als schuldunfähig und den Rest seiner Ermittlertruppe als unwissende Unbeteiligte darzustellen. So wurde nur Gregory zu einem lebenslänglichen Aufenthalt in der Hochsicherheitspsychiatrie Whitemoor verurteilt. Die Beziehung der Charaktere zu seinem Onkel nahm aber irreparablen Schaden. Auch die behelfsweise geäusserte Zusage Sandras, den eigentlich Verantwortlichen zu vernichten und damit Gregory von dem dunklen Einfluss zu befreien, konnte daran nichts mehr ändern. ---- Commentary Der Beginn mit den Ermittlungen in London sollte den Bedarf nach externer Inspiration (v.a. Bei Herrn Steward) erhöhen. Der ist aber auf Braduks ersten Knochen gleich angesprungen, so dass wir uns das auch hätten schenken können. Den „Schiffsfriedhof in der Saragossa-See“ habe ich glaube ich mal in einem DSA-Abenteuer gesehen. Der Kokosnuss-Schmeißer war anfangs noch eine Art Running-Gag ohne große Bedeutung, bekam von mir im Lauf des Abenteuers dann aber doch eine Identität und Motivation verpasst. Und die Idee mit dem morsenden Zeiger haben die Nolan-Brüder dreist für Interstellar bei uns abgekupfert! ;-) Ursprünglich hätte die IRA auch noch etwas mehr Sendezeit erhalten sollen, um ihren kompromisslosen Kampf etwas grafischer darstellen zu können. Nachdem sie aber nicht zentral für den Plot waren, blieb ihre Rolle entsprechend klein. Das Abenteuer mit den Wölfen ist eine freie Adaption des DSA-Klassikers „Der Wolf von Winhall“, der wiederum ein paar Anleihen bei „Der seltsame Fall des Dr. Jekyll und Mr Hyde“ von Stevenson nimmt. Hat mir sehr gut gefallen, Shadowrun durch die Verlegung in das abgeschottete Tir in einem beinahe vollständig klassischen Fantasy-Setting zu spielen. Außerdem jagte in diesem Abenteuer durch den unermüdlichen Einsatz des Herrn Steward (unter gelegentlicher Mithilfe seiner Kollegen) ein Gag den anderen. Ich muss immer noch schmunzeln, wenn ich die Zusammenfassungen lese. Nebenbei: Solche personenzentrierten Aufträge funktionieren eigentlich nur, wenn die Hauptperson auch sehr häufig anwesend ist (alternativ, wenn sie darauf ausgelegt sind, dass die Hauptperson oft fehlt). In diesem Fall ging das sehr gut auf. Die Infiltration der High Society haben wir in diesem Ausmaß und dieser Tiefe auch noch nicht gespielt: Mit einem Baron und einem Volkshelden hattet Ihr zwei „gesellschaftliche Brecheisen“, die dem etwas weniger auffällig und meist überlegter handelnden Rest des Teams Zugang zu den oberen Zehntausend verschaffen konnten. Ich persönlich fand das Overacting von Bertie und Bazillus sehr gelungen. Wäre auch schade gewesen, wenn man die erhöhte Aufmerksamkeit und die große Bühne nicht für ein paar denkwürdige Auftritte genutzt hätte. Angeberei, Lug und Trug waren durch die Charaktere bereits vertreten. Rauschende Feste, Luxus, ein wenig Erotik, ein Duell und Rivalitäten folgten wenig später nach. Die Nacht des Spiels ist von Schnitzler's Traumnovelle (bzw. der Filmadaptation eyes wide shut) inspiriert. Dass dabei der Blumenkohl des Bazillus an eine der gefährlichsten und mächtigsten Personen in ganz Tir weitergereicht wurde, war mir anfangs ganz und garnicht recht. Schließlich sollte die Dame auch später noch uneingeschränktes Potenzial zur Einschüchterung der Charaktere besitzen. Nachdem aber so oft Eure Charaktere das Ziel von unerwartetem Spott werden, die Situation zu komisch war und der Bazillus schon eine ganze Weile seine leichte Wunde mit sich herumgeschleppt hatte, wollte ich kein Spielverderber sein. Außerdem enthält die Geschichte auf diese Weise auch eine Moral, was hemmungslose Promiskuität alles anrichten kann. Wo ich den Wulfried De'Nuin herhabe, weiß ich garnicht mehr. Könnte sein, dass ich ihn konstruiert habe, um Eure Hochstapelei einmal auf die Spitze zu treiben oder das einer von Euch in einem unvorsichtigen Moment so einen Wunsch geäußert hat. Martin und Tim wären da wahrscheinliche Kandidaten. Auf jeden Fall habt Ihr nicht klären können, was mit dem ursprünglichen Wulfried geschehen ist, obwohl Ihr Fiona zumindest Hilfe bei ihrer Suche versprochen hattet. Dass Ihr so lange dem verrückten Baron und der Baron dem boshaften Dämon folgen würden, hatte ich nicht erwartet. Ich hatte darauf spekuliert, dass Ihr spätestens bei Eurer Ankunft in Tir die Strategie so wählt, dass Ihr die Hinweise des Dämons noch mitnehmt, bei der Ausführung der Aufträge aber kritisch prüft, ob Euch und der restlichen Menschheit dadurch nicht großer Schaden entstehen könnte. Die Anlage des Hatlarastar-Anwesens geht z.T. auf Liedtexte und z.T. auf einen Traum von mir zurück. Den Namen Hatlarastar habe ich aus dem arabischen. Einem Kumpel von mir zufolge heißt „hatlarastar“ soviel wie „Hitler imitieren“ oder „hitlern“. Dass Euer Einbruch am Ende wie eine Aktion einer US-amerikanische Fernsehsendung von J. Knoxville aussehen könnte, war mir erst ein paar Tage nach der Aktion aufgefallen. Die Skater-Klamotten, der offensichtlich fehlende Respekt vor der eigenen körperlichen Unversehrtheit, die unsinnige und unnötige Gefährdung von Gesundheit und Mobiliar sowie der Mitschnitt auf Video waren für mich aber untrügliche Zeichen. Earthdawn: Klar. Die Faszination der elfischen Gesellschaft in der 6. Welt lebt maßgeblich von Anspielungen auf das vorvorige Zeitalter. Mit Tir Nan Og konnte ich einiges davon (in meiner eigenen Interpretation) einbringen. Dabei half auch, dass das Land in meiner Version noch abgeschotteter ist als im Shadowrun-Kanon. Dadurch konnten in Tir einige Dinge existieren, von denen der Rest der 6. Welt noch nie gehört hatte. Auch hier konnte aus Zeitgründen aber nur ein Teil umgesetzt werden. Die meisten Anspielungen vereint wohl Hatlarastars Galerie auf sich: Eine wahre „Beweisorgie“ dafür, dass es sich bei ihm um einen sehr alten Elfen handelt. Auch das Konzept der Passionen konnte bei diesem Einbruch etabliert werden. Im Endeffekt war es ein sehr erfolgreicher Ausflug, wenn man bedenkt, dass Ihr mit dem Wissen Eure „Schatzsuche“ am Kilimandscharo ermöglicht habt. Die Audienz beim Trollkönig habe ich aus einem Traum. Die Idee mit dem Mini-Steward hatte glaube ich noch eine Pointe, die mir aber inzwischen entfallen ist. Und die Wilde Jagd zu rufen, um zum Seelie-Hof zu kommen, ist ganz dreist aus „Endlose Welten“ geklaut; ebenso wie die kleinen Monster in Hatlarastars Garten. Die Infiltration des Seelie-Hofes hatte ich mir etwas erfolgreicher ausgemalt. Nachdem Ihr Eure „Standardstrategie“ des Durchschießens ausgepackt habt, hätte ich die Hof-Sicherheit zu einer „Standardausführung“ herabstufen müssen, um Euch einen Erfolg zu ermöglichen. Sich durch die Wachen des Hofes und die versammelten Paladine einfach so durchzuballern, wäre trotz vorhandener taktischer Vorüberlegungen nur mit sehr viel Glück möglich gewesen. So wäre der Ausfall des ersten Wachtrupp spätestens nach 15 Minuten bemerkt worden. Und dann hätten die Elfen ihren Hof auf den Kopf gestellt, um Euch zu finden. Das „Tribunal“ vor der Lady Deigh (eigentlich heißt sie „Brane Deigh“, was aber zu unvorteilhaften Assoziationen mit einer stark untersetzten weißen Laborratte führen könnte, weswegen ich mir den Vornamen gespart habe) war schwierig für mich. Einerseits hatten die Euch auf frischer Tat ertappt und stehen nicht im Ruf, besonders rücksichtsvoll und milde mit Verrätern und Straftätern umzugehen; zumal, wenn sie einen der heiligsten Plätze der elfischen Pfadlehre durch ihre profane Anwesenheit entweihen. Zum anderen wäre das ein sehr lausiger Party-Wipeout gewesen, wenn die Eure Charaktere gleich exekutiert hätten. Und die Konfrontation bot die Gelegenheit, die ganze Hochstapelei und Infiltrationsgeschichte in Tir mit einem großen Höhepunkt abzurunden. Dass Eure Leute keinen Bock darauf hatten, weiterhin mit dem elfischen Strom zu schwimmen und den reuigen Sünder zu geben, kann ich nachvollziehen. Um die Lady aber ernsthaft ein wenig Richtung Defensive zu schubsen, hätte es mehr bedurft als nur den Hinweis auf Drogenschmuggel und laxe Sicherheitsvorkehrungen bei Herrn H.. Da hätten sich Verweise auf den exzessiven Gebrauch von Magie durch die Elfen, den Egoismus nur das eigene Land zu schützen und das Verheimlichen der Bedrohung angeboten. Vor allem hätte man vielleicht nicht ganz so dick auftragen müssen. Mit der Mynbruje hatte ich aber noch einen Joker im Ärmel, der die Wogen wieder etwas glätten konnte. In solchen Situationen bin ich auch immer sehr froh, wenn ich nochmal eine Nacht über der Situation brüten kann, damit ich nicht einen Ausweg bzw. eine Gelegenheit übersehe und mir die Reaktionen meiner NSCs in Ruhe überlegen kann. Mit dem Ergebnis war ich in diesem Fall zufrieden. Auch der weitere Verlauf mit Eurem Ausbruch hatte einige Sternstunden: Lenoir's Auftritt (und ihr Ende), den Kampf zwischen Greg und Tex, Gregorys genialer Ausbruch (beim Kampf gegen die Wachen kamen dann aber leider Würfelpech, mangelnde Koordination und fehlende Taktik hinzu), der nicht minder spektakuläre Ausbruch von Sandra (Fiona), der Auftritt der „Spirit of Bermuda“ und schließlich der Exitus des Doc. Auch wenn dieser durch den sozialen Fallout komplett überschattet worden ist, hatte er Einiges, was ein würdiges und tragisches Ende eines altgedienten Runners ausmachen sollte: Einen großen Kampf, übermächtige Gegner, langes Durchhalten trotz sich anhäufender Verwundungen, den verzweifelten Rettungsversuch der Kameraden und schließlich einen spektakulären Abgang. Der arme Michael Ryan musste sich damals mit sehr viel weniger begnügen!!! Dass der gesamte Ausflug vor Gericht bzw. dann schließlich in der Klapse enden würde, hatte ich ursprünglich nicht geplant. Hat ein bisschen was von „Ritter der Kokosnuss“, passt aber ganz gut, wenn man bedenkt, dass der Trupp eine ganze Weile von einem Dämon „ferngesteuert“ wurde. Und es bietet die Möglichkeit, die losen Fäden demnächst wieder aufzunehmen. Lost Scenes Szenen, die im Directors Cut zu finden wären: * Wulfried bekommt von seinem Fan, dem japanischen Schmied, ein Kurzschwert geschenkt, das – in alter Tolkien-Tradition – immer dann blau leuchtet, wenn Orks in der Nähe sind; das heißt für Bill: IMMER. * Der Thailänder fordert Bertie zu einem Duell unter Unsterblichen: „Es kann nur einen geben! * Wulfried wird von den IRA-Kontakten Fiona's betäubt und einkassiert. Mit ihm als Faustpfand wollen sie die Freilassung einiger Kameraden erpressen. Als die Regierung nicht auf die Forderung eingeht, müssen die anderen Charaktere ihn schleunigst finden und befreien - was in letzter Sekunde gelingt, während Wulfrieds Henker bereits den bei der IRA traditionell für Exekutionen verwendeten Schlagbohrer warmlaufen lässt. * Die Charaktere decken dämonische Aktivitäten in Tir auf und halten die Agenten Braduks in einem epischen Kampf davon ab, den Horoi den Weg in die Sechste Welt zu ebnen.